Operation INUYASHA
by FoxieSango
Summary: 5's a Demon Slayer, 4's a Half Demon, 3's the reincarnation of a Priestess, 2's a Monk, and 1 is...well...you'll find out if you read this story! Our KND heroes grow up a little bit more with the help of our friends in the Feudal Era! 25, 34, InuKag, MS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And ish me back with another story! I've seen several attempts at an Inuyasha KND crossover and I thought I'd try my hand at it. After all, these are my 2 Numbuh One favorite shows on tv!

And no, none of my other stories are finished yet, but I had to get a jump on this! Couldn't resist!

Anyway, Sector V lands the roles of some characters from the show Inuyasha in a school play. But there is a problem, just about everyone appreciates their character...except Numbuh 1. But there is more to the Inuyasha characters than our heros realize, and they'll find out when one of Numbuh two's inventions accidentally transports them to the Feudal Era.

New friendships will be made and relationships will be realized...this experience will change everyone, especially Numbuh 1. Can he learn that sometimes, it's okay to grow up a little, even while you're still a kid? We'll find out...

Enjoy!

* * *

Now loading...Kids Next Door Mission...

Operation INUYASHA

I.nteresting

N.ew

U.niverse

Y.ields

A.cting

S.kills

H.arboring

A.dventures

Our favorite operatives have received the roles of the characters from one of the best animes out there for a school play. But…they may need a little help getting into character. Can our Feudal Friends help them out?

A full year has passed for our KND friends, and they have taken a slight interest in new things: New books, new clothes, even new television shows. Abby and Kuki wore clothes of the same color, but their shirts were now short enough to show their flat bellies, and hour-glass figures, catching the attention of a few boys when they went out. Of course, this aggravated Wally and Hoagie, who practically threatened anyone who cut an eye around at the girls. Hoagie and gotten a tad taller and was steadily losing weight, he was only slightly chubby, though his clothes were the same. Wally had gotten a tad taller too, and a bit more muscular. This, of course, showed through his thin orange shirts with cut off sleeves. He still wore baggy pants. Nigel, however, kept the exact same outfit, not wanting to lose ANY of his kid-ness at all.

Our story begins on the night of a tiring day that had been full of missions. Everyone was asleep except for Wally, who had snuck out of his room to the living room. Who wouldn't when it was the ONLY room in the cruddy treehouse with a television and when that television was a BIG SCREEN. Wally was up to make sure he didn't miss his new favorite show. He even thought it was better than Yipper!

See, once Wally hit his eleventh birthday, he found himself staying up longer than the set curfew time he had when he was ten. A few months ago, when he was up at home and couldn't get back to sleep, he began channel surfing until he came across a VERY interesting show, full of fighting, action, fighting, drama, tension, fighting, cool bad-guy demons, and did I mention fighting?

The show….was Inuyasha….

Since then, Wally could not keep himself from away from the television every single night. He just HAD to make sure that he caught Inuyasha on Adult Swim at 12:30, even if that meant being extra quiet as not to wake up his friends and family.

This is what he was doing on this particular night. He got himself a bag of Doritos for a Midnight snackage from the kitchen and some Coca-Cola, and settled down on the couch to watch his favorite show.

The Adult Swim text slowly faded onto the screen:

**Adult Swim contains material that may not be suited for children under the age of 13, viewer discretion is advised.**

"Keh, crummy adults. They're just tryin' ta scare kids with stuff like that and hog all da good stuff for themselves…" He said.

"What good stuff?" A voice behind him asked. He jumped up in fear and when he landed he tried to control his racing heart. He was glad he hadn't opened his snacks yet or else a gihugic mess would have been on the floor. He turned around and saw Kuki standing before him with a big smile on her face.

"Numbuh three? What are you doin' here?" He asked. She walked around and sat next to him.

" 'Couldn't sleep, came for a midnight snack!" She said cheerfully, sitting next to Wally, taking the Doritos bag from him and opening it. Wally just stared at her. She wore the same night outfit as she had last year, and her skin looked radiant as the moonlight from a nearby window shown on her face….and here he was, Wallabe Bettles, still single and to scared to tell her how he felt, even after a whole year. Kuki glanced up at him, smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Whatcha watchin'?" She asked. He cleared his throat and looked away, not noticing Kuki who was checking out his muscles through his Pajama top. He had ditched the footie PJs right after his birthday, which she thought was bad at first because he looked really cute in them. But now, she could get used to a view like this.

"Erm…ah was about to watch Inuyasha…" He said, thinking she didn't know what that was. She gasped and squealed close to his ear. He cringed and she took his muscular arm in her hands.

"Numbuh four! I absolutely L-O-V-E, LOVE INUYASHA!" She cried. Wally put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh!! You wanna wake the others?!" He asked, looking over her shoulder. She blushed.

"Sorry." She said. He sighed and moved his hand, not noticing she was still holding his other arm.

"Now, did you just say you LOVE Inuyasha?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! He's a super cool, cute half demon and should totally go out with Kagome! I think she's very sweet! Not like that creepy wench Kikyo!" Kuki said, sticking her tongue out. Wally smiled at her. So she liked Inuyasha huh? You learned something new every day.

"Keh, yeah….Kikyo is a creepy wench. Hey, what do you think about Inuyasha's demon form?"

"Shhh!" Kuki said, placing a finger on Wally's lips. Butterflies immediately floated in his stomach. What was she doing? She leaned in close and smiled at him. She took a breath.

"The show's starting…" She said, winking. Then she giggled and settled back into the couch to watch the show. Wally froze for a moment then smiled. Any true Inuyasha fan would hate it if someone talked during the show. He nodded and sat back too. The next thing he knew, he felt Kuki leaning on his arm. The bag of Doritos was in between them.

"Oh, and FYI, I think his demon form is hott!" She whispered, before smiling and snuggling into Wally more. Wally's eyes grew wide. Then he rolled his eyes. Of course she would think Demon Inuyasha was hott, she's a girl after all. He sighed and reached into the bag for some Doritos at the same time Kuki did. Their hands touched and they froze. They looked at each other. Kuki smiled sweetly before pulling out her hand and offering Wally a Dorito. Wally blinked in confusion before smiling and accepting her offer, eating the chip from her hand. She had definitely become a lot more flirtatious over the past year.

The show started and after a few minutes, Kuki squealed excitedly.

"Ooh! I love this episode!! It's the one about the promise of the Lunar Rainbow! It's so romantic!" She cried. Wally scoffed.

"What are ya talkin' about, it's full of action and fighting!" He said. Kuki giggled.

"You would say that." She said. Just then Abby came in.

"He would say what?" She started, until she looked at the screen.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" She cried, stepping forward.

"You watch it too?" Wally asked in shock.

"Duh! Where do you think I get all of my fighting moves! I watch my home-girl Sango to help me with my own fighting style!" Abby said, winking. Kuki giggled.

"Ah, I wondered why your moves starting looking familiar…" Wally said. Abby looked up.

"Ooh, this is the one about that promise under the Lunar Rainbow? Awesome!" She said, stepping forward. She then nudged Kuki.

"Scoot over, girl!" She said. Kuki gladly moved over, closer to Wally, and Abby sat down.

"Pass me some Doritos baby!" She said. Wally did so. He didn't realize how big Inuyasha was. But he did notice how close Kuki was as she held onto his arm and snuggled in to him more, and he couldn't help the small giddy feeling that was rising in his stomach. He smiled at Kuki then spoke to Abyy.

"Actually, they're showing two episodes tonight. A new lineup they're trying." He said.

"Yeah, they're always changing things." Abby said, rolling her eyes. Just then Hoagie came in, seeing that the tv was on.

"Huh, now who left the tv on?" He asked, moving to turn it off.

"NO! DON'T!" Everyone cried. He looked at them.

"Guys?" He asked.

"Why are you up?" Abby asked. Hoagie shrugged.

"I got hungry." He said.

"Of course…" Wally replied. Hoagie made a face at Wally before turning to Abby.

"Why are YOU up?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I heard a noise in the living room and came to check it out, turns out it was Wally and Kuki watching tv." She said. He looked at Kuki.

"And you?" He asked. She pouted cutely.

"I got a tad hungry too." She said. He turned to Wally.

"You?"

"Couldn't sleep, came in to watch my favorite show, which you're interrupting!"

He said angrily. Hoagie looked confused.

"Huh?" He then turned to the screen and grinned.

"Hey! Alright, Inuyasha! Has my man Miroku said anything cool?!" He asked, plopping down in front of the couch.

"You like Miroku? He's such a pervert though!" Kuki said, scrunching up her face and sticking out her tongue. Wally and Abby snickered.

"Hey, he's a 'Ladies Man', that and the stuff he says is funny!" Hoagie said, defensively. He reached back to take the bag of Doritos from Abby. Everyone got quiet to enjoy the show.

"Hey guys, FYI, we're gonna have to keep it down. If Numbuh one found out we were watching Adult Swim, he'd kill us. You know how he is….wanting us to be kids forever and stuff." Abby said.

"Hey, we are kids! We just like new things now….but I don't think Numbuh one realizes that…" Kuki said softly. Abby shrugged.

"Either way, don't tell him anything." She said. Everyone nodded until Wally shushed them again.

"Kouga's on screen! Hush!" He said. Everyone did so and enjoyed their episode. Little did they know, someone in the shadows was watching them.

* * *

A/N: Will, there you go! It has started! Whadya Think guys? Looking forward to your reviews!!


	2. Turn this Crap Off!

Thank you guys for the Reviews! I shall continue!! The KND shall not be traveling dimension wise to Feudal Japan until chappie four!! So, I guess I need to write so I can get there and so the fun can began, huh?

Anyway, here's chappie two!!

* * *

I don't own KND or Inuyasha, that honor goes to Mr. Warburton and Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

Wally, Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie were very comfortable, and didn't know that someone else was in the room with them. The figure approach them quietly, looking awfully confused at the fact that the quartet was up this late at night. He spoke,

"What are you all doing?"

"AHHH!!" Everyone jumped up and tried to control their racing hearts. They turned around.

"Numbuh one! Don't scare us like that!" Numbuh five cried, taking off her hat and hitting him in the head with it. He cringed.

"Ow! Well, Sor-ry Numbuh five! But I would like to know why my team is up so late at night when they should be resting so they can be set for any missions that may occur after school tomorrow!!" Nigel said angrily, putting his hands on his hips. He pouted and rubbed his head with one hand.

"And don't hit me again! It hurts!" He said, frowning. Abby rolled her eyes. Hoagie snickered.

"Hey, Numbuh one! No worries, we're boycotting the curfews that our parents had set up for us last year!" Hoagie said with a sheepish grin on his face. At this, everyone laughed until Wally spoke up.

"Oh …. Seriously, we're just up because we couldn't sleep." He said.

"Yeah, so we came in here to watch tv. That always makes us fall asleep!" Kuki replied, with a big grin on her face. She knew she was telling a _slight_ fib…but only _slightly_. Sometimes tv did make them sleep. But not all the time. Nigel peered at everyone over his shades.

"Oh, really? What are you guys watching?" He asked, walking around to the side of the couch and staring at the screen.

"Inuyasha!" Kuki cried.

"Inu-yasha…huh? Hmm…" Nigel said.

"Have you ever seen it Numbuh one?" Kuki asked.

"No, I haven't." He said calmly. Everyone gasped.

"What?!" Nigel asked, wondering why his team looked so shocked.

"N-nothin'! It's just ... well ... Inuyasha's only like, the coolest show EVAH! Numbuh one!" Wally said.

"Really? Huh. What's it about?" Nigel asked, going to get some milk from the fridge.

"It's about this half demon who has to work with the reincarnation of this priestess to collect the shards of a shattered jewel that can grant you much power. They have to get it before it falls into the wrong hands!" Wally explained.

"Yeah, and they travel with a kid fox, a demon slayer, and a monk! Oh, and a demon cat that can change her size! It's really cool!" Hoagie added.

"Hmmm…" Nigel said, walking up to the couch again and looking at the screen.

"You should watch it Numbuh one! You kinda remind me of Myoga! What, with the bald head and all!" Kuki replied, giggling. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Really? What station does it come on?" He asked, taking a sip of his milk.

"Oh, **Adult Swim**!" Kuki cried out. Everyone gasped and Wally quickly covered Kuki's mouth with his hand as Nigel spit out his milk in shock and started choking. Hoagie slapped his forehead with his hand and Abby lowered and shook her head. She couldn't BELIEVE Kuki had let that slip! Now, Nigel was going to go off. In 3…2…

"WHAAAAAAT?! ADULT SWIM?! Are you guys CRAZY?! You could get in BIG TROUBLE!!" Nigel cried. Everyone sighed.

"Would you relax Numbuh one? So the show comes on Adult Swim, so what?" Wally asked, removing his hand from Kuki's mouth. Nigel was dumbfounded, he stared at Wally.

"So….what?...SO WHAT?! SO…Don't you guys know that watching Adult Swim turns you into adults FASTER?!" Nigel cried, throwing his hands in the air. Everyone gave him a cold glare.

"Uh…you're joking, right?" Abby asked.

"I'm serious! See, on Adult Swim, they send out subliminal messages to your brain, making your brain THINK it's an adult! The more you watch it, the more messages you get…and the more messages you get….the faster your brain turns adult-like! And the more your brain turns adult-like, the more YOU turn into an adult! You LOSE your kid-dom FOREVER and will become to grown up for the KND! You'll get DECOMMSIOINED WAY BEFORE you even HIT 13 and…since your brain has been contaminated with adult-evil, you'll join with our enemies, and I want be able to get you guys back! No one will!!" Nigel cried. He began breathing heavily after his big speech, as he always did. Everyone stared at him.

"Um...Riiiiiiiighhhttt..." Wally said, rising and eyebrow.

"Man, that is just whack…You need to chill Numbuh one." Abby said, pointing at him.

"Yeah! Inuyasha is just another cartoon!" Kuki said.

"A cartoon made by Adults! That's why it's EVIL!" Nigel cried, throwing his hands up.

"Well, if that's the case, you might as well say ALL cartoons are evil because they're ALL made by adults!" Hoagie said with a hint of angry sarcasm in his voice. Nigel growled.

"That's NOT the point! And besides, that's DIFFERENT! And there IS that kiddy network run by that baby that we fought, remember?!" Nigel cried out.

"That don't count Numbuh one. He's an ADULT in a baby's body…" Wally said.

"Besides, the adults aren't controlling us Numbuh one. If anything, we're controlling them! They're the ones who feel they HAVE to make _cartoons_ for their shows, and we know cartoons are for kids!" Kuki said with a smile. Everyone agreed. They didn't knew Kuki was such an in-depth thinker! Nigel groaned and put a hand to his head. He shook his head.

"You're missing the point… It's not about who's controlling who! It's about HOW it affects you! Why are you even WATCHING stuff like this anyway?!" He cried, pointing to the screen as Inuyasha said the word "Damn" to curse out an enemy. Nigel gasped and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"They've even got CURSING on here?! You guys know better than to WATCH THIS!" He shouted. Wally sat up, now ready to defend his hero.

"Numbuh one…listen…that is like, the "only" curse word that is said on this WHOLE show. And it's not that bad." Wally said. Nigel leaned forward and pointed at Wally.

"See, they've CORRUPTED _you_ already! You shouldn't be watching anything with obscene languages!" Nigel cried out. Wally held his hands up.

"Chill Numbuh one, it's just ONE word." Wally said.

"Yeah, one word from a show like this!" Nigel cried, walking up to the tv and pointing to it. Just then, it showed a commercial where Miroku groping two girls and asking them to bear his children. Nigel gasped.

"And it has vulgarity! You really want to watch a show about guys who take advantage of Women?! Look at how he's treating them!!" Nigel cried out. He pointed to Abby and Kuki.

"I can't believe YOU TWO can stand watching something like this." He said. Hoagie spoke up.

"FYI Numbuh one, Miroku doesn't go any further than groping. He doesn't take advantage of women, he's a pretty clean monk." Hoagie said. The show came back on to show Sango and Kagome in the hotsprings. Nigel caught this and fell over, anime style. He sat up and stared at his team angrily.

"I….can't….BELIEVE…you guys! How can you watch something like this?! What do you see in this…this…TRASH?!" He cried. Kuki sat up.

"That's pretty harsh coming from a meanie face who hasn't given it a chance! There's more to this show than cursing and groping Numbuh one! There's also love, and compassion, and it teaches people not to judge others because they are different. Inuyasha had it hard growing up because no one accepted him. He was very cold until Kagome came along and warmed his heart!! This show explains that you shouldn't judge others based on their looks or heritage. There is lot of love as well as other morals in this show!" Kuki cried out.

"Yeah, and it also promotes women's independence. Sango is a ferocious demon slayer who doesn't take crap from anyone! She and Kagome are like sisters who help each other all the time, and when it gets down to it, they fight for themselves! And Sango doesn't let ANYONE tell her what to do or control her! She's a fighter and a survivor! She's had it rough because she lost her whole family, but she can get through it because she has the others with her!" Abby said.

"Yeah, Miroku has a curse on his hand and could die any day, but because the others are there with him, there _for_ him, he is able to live and enjoy what little life he has left!" Hoagie added.

"Inuyasha's probably got it worse than everyone! His folks died when he was young and his brother disowns him!! Many demons think he is weak and despise him, and if Kagome and the others hadn't come along, he would be a heartless half demon with no compassion in his life!" Wally shouted!

"And Kagome's got it rough too! She's having a hard time in school, but her adventures in the Feudal Era have taught her to never give up and to fend for herself! They're there for each other and she's partly the reason for it!" Kuki cried. Abby spoke again,

"If anything, Numbuh one, we should be watching this show _more_ because it teaches us about…"

"TEAMWORK AND FRIENDSHIP!" Everyone cried out in anger. Nigel looked at everyone with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. Then, he scoffed before folding his arms and glaring at his team.

"The adults already have your minds warped… They've reeled you in with these ideas and your blind to the _real_ danger the show is doing to your brain!" He said. He then moved to take the tv remote and pushed some buttons.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Wally cried, standing up.

"A **"child block"**, you guys will thank me for this later!!" He said. Everyone's mouths dropped and they stared and Nigel with wide eyes. Then, they got even angrier than before. Wally began to speak in a low, cold voice,

"Man, this is whack, Numbuh one. How could you judge a show without given it a chance! Dang, you're worse than my dad!" Wally said, standing up and leaving. Kuki stared after Wally and stood as well, coldly glaring at Numbuh one.

"You know what? You're acting like Naraku, keeping a hold on our hearts instead of letting us enjoy ourselves and being free like the wind! You should be ashamed of yourself Numbuh one!" Kuki cried. She picked up a cushion and threw it at Nigel before turning her nose up at him and marching back to her room.

"Dude, this has got to be the most UNCOOL thing you've ever done!" Hoagie said, also standing and leaving. Nigel watched them all go. All that was left were him and Abby.

"Numbuh five, the voice of reason. Thank goodness! You understand me…right? You know where I'm coming from!" He said. Abby too stood and shook her head before speaking, and glaring at him angrily.

"You know, for someone who goes on and one about hating adults and not wanting to turn into an adult, you sure do seem to enjoy acting like one. You've done some pretty rough things to the team Numbuh one because of your impulsiveness…but even accidentally being the one that caused us to turn into Evil Citizombies….that's nothing compared to this. Putting a **CHILD-BLOCK**, on a channel that your **OWN TEAM LOVES**….that's gotta be the lowest of the low….I'm out man…" She said, standing and going back to her room. Nigel stood there in the middle of the living room alone. He looked at the tv, and then at the remote on his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"They'll see, they'll all see. And they'll thank me for this later….I know it." He said. He slowly turned and finished setting the child block. When he was done, he stared at it a moment, questioning whether or not he was doing the right thing. He shook his head, giving himself the benefit of the doubt, before heading on to his room.

* * *

A/N: YEAH! EVERYONE ATTACK NIGL! XD lol! I kid! Seriously, I remember in the movie that Father had Nigel captured and said, "You have handed me the utter distruction of the Kids Next Door!" And then he picked Nigel's nose and stuck it in the recommissioing thing and...well...if you saw the movie you know the rest. If not...then you should see the movie so you WILL know the rest.

A/N cont..: N/E way, Phew! That was long but fun! Next chappie is school and the auditions, then after that they travel to Feudal Era! I'm looking forward to your reviews!!

Peace Out!

-Foxie Sango


	3. Day at School

Hey, here's chappie three! But before I start….for the record, I must say the following…

Ahem…

I Am Not A Kikyo Basher

I was a few years ago, when the show FIRST came out 'cause I thought Kikyo was a crazy girl. Then as the show went on, I looked at it from her POV and Inuyasha's POV. I realized she's not crazy, just lonely and trying to find herself. I still don't like her, but I have a lot of respect for her. I've realized that she, Inuyasha, and Kagome are all suffering within the love triangle, and no one has it easier than the either.

That being said, I do plan to have Kikyo make an appearance in this story, but she shall not be bashed….I think it's kind of overrated and immature when people torture Kikyo anyway.

I mean, what if Kagome was in Kikyo's shoes? Would people hate Kagome, or support her for being Inuyasha's first love? Ya gotta look at it that way…

Anyway, for the record, only 1-5 will be going to the Feudal Era and that will happen 2 chappies from now…

But to get there, we've gotta get through chappies 3 & 4….so…

Here you go!

It was morning and Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally were in the kitchen happily eating breakfast….that is…until a certain Numbuh one came in.

"Hello, team!" He cried cheerfully. They all pause, but didn't look in Numbuh one's direction. They looked around everywhere except at Nigel. Then, Kuki closed her eyes.

"Did you guys hear anything?" She asked.

"Nope…" Wally said.

"Uh-uh-…" Hoagie added. Wally spoke again,

"Not a thing."

"Just the wind from a blow-hard, air-head…" Hoagie finished. Kuki nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think so." She said, answering her own question. They all went back to eating. Nigel stood there with wide eyes, his glasses just hanging off the tip of his nose. He threw his hands in the air.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't tell me you guys are still mad at me! What I did last night was a good thing! Don't you guys realize that?" Nigel asked. They all finished eating and got up to leave.

"Wait, where are you all going?!" Nigel asked.

"Some of us have to get ready for school. I think _some_ people would "_approve_" of _that_, wouldn't you guys agree?" Wally asked angrily, speaking in Nigel's direction. He went on to his room.

"I'd agree 100 percent Numbuh four…" Kuki said, going to her room.

"Ditto." Hoagie said, heading to his room. Nigel watched sadly as his team left him in the kitchen alone. Just then, Abby came in. Nigel looked at her sadly.

"Tell me that at least _you'll_ talk to me Numbuh five." He said, rather upset. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"If everyone else is mad at you, what makes you think _I'M_ not?" she asked, getting herself some breakfast and sitting down to eat. Nigel sighed sadly and joined her.

"I don't understand it. Why are they so mad?" Nigel asked. Abby sighed in frustration.

"If you STILL don't get it….then you deserve their anger." Abby said. She kept quiet and said nothing during the rest of her breakfast. Nigel watched her sadly before eating his own breakfast. It was then that Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally emerged from their rooms and headed to the door of the treehouse in a single file line with their backpacks. They still ignored Nigel.

"Mornin' Numbuh five…" Wally said.

"Yes, Good Morning Numbuh five." Kuki said.

"Hey Abbs, how's it going?" Hoagie asked. Abby smiled.

"Mornin' guys!" She said, waving at them.

"See you at the bus stop!" She called after them.

"Yeah! See you guys at the bus…" Nigel started, when Hoagie slammed the door behind him. Nigel cringed.

"….stop…" He said. He sighed. He had messed up big time if his team was still mad at him…but he did what he did for the good of the team….he _knew_ that he did……right?

Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally stood at the bus stop. Wally was leaning against the STOP sign with his hands in his pocket. Hoagie had his arms folded and Kuki was holding the straps of her backpack.

"I still can't believe Numbuh one would do something like that…" She said sadly. Hoagie looked down and noticed his shoe was untied.

"Why can't you believe that? This is the same guy who hates going to the beach. He wouldn't know fun if it bit him in the rear…" Hoagie said, bending down to tie his shoe. Wally sighed and turned his head to the side with closed eyes.

"And you gotta think Kooks, he did that even after we told him all the reasons not too. He didn't listen to us! He hardly ever seems to listen to anythin' at all anymore." He said. Kuki sighed.

"Yes, I suppose your right." She said. Wally stood up straighter and hit the palm of his right hand with his left fist.

"You know what? What we need, is a new leader! Someone who listens to us! Someone like…"

"You?" Hoagie asked, sarcastically. Wally narrowed his eyebrows.

"Hardi-har-har….look fly-boy…I don't wanna lead you guys _ever_ again, okay? I learned my lesson! You never listened to me anyway. Who wants to be in charge of people who ignore him?" He asked, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. Hoagie sighed in exasperation.

"You're still harpin' on that? Look! We said we were sorry! We should have listened to your Clam Cannon idea, okay?!" Hoagie cried. Kuki giggled at their antics and smiled at Wally sadly. In her mind, he really would have made a good leader, and she was mad at herself for not seeing it the previous year. Wally sighed.

"Look, I'm over it, okay? It's past and over…. What's done is done…but besides that…I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about…Numbuh five." Wally said.

"What about Numbuh five?" Abby asked, coming up.

"How'd you like to be our new leaduh?" Wally asked. Kuki gasped in agreement.

"Yeah!! You'd make a great Leaduh Numbuh five!" She said, perking up.

"Yeah, what they said!" Hoagie agreed. Abby held her hands up.

"Woah, now wait a minute, guys! I'm flattered and all, but I don't do the whole "leaduh" thang! Especially after you know what happened! I mean, I may be second in command, but leading is just not my gig! I'm "The slick, Combatin' Spy", ya know? Besides, you guys just have to remember that…well… Numbuh one thinks that anything remotely adult related is evil. That's why he did what he did…" Abby said.

"Feh, how can we forget?" Hoagie asked, standing up and folding his arms again."

"And why does it sound like all of a sudden you're on _his_ side?" Wally asked. Abby frowned.

"Of course I'm on _your_ side! I love Inuyasha too! But all I'm sayin', is that you can't forget how sensitive Numbuh one is when it comes to adults and evil." Abby explained. Wally scoffed.

"He acts more like an adult than he realizes." He said. Kuki looked at Abby sadly.

"Numbuh five, look, Numbuh one doesn't listen to us anymore. What kind of leader doesn't hear his own team out? We need a change!" She asked. Abby sighed.

"I know Kuki….but, well, maybe the change will be in him. I mean, maybe he'll change…" Abby said hopefully, placing a hand on Kuki's shoulder. Kuki looked down

"I hope so." She said sadly. Hoagie looked down the street.

"Bus is here." He said. The bus pulled up and the quartet loaded the bus. Kuki sat with Wally on one side of the bus and Abby sat with Hoagie on the other side.

"Say, where is Numbuh one anyway?" Kuki asked. Abby looked out the window.

"Here he comes." She said. The bus had started to pull away but Nigel rushed up to it just in time. He was out of breath as he loaded the bus.

"….I….thought I…..almost…..missed it…." He said. He stepped into the aisle. Usually, no matter whom he sat with, he and the guys would somehow manage to fit three in one seat and two in another, but not today. His friends placed their belongings where the room for a third person would normally be. He sighed sadly and looked around for an open seat. Unfortunately, the only seat open was….the one next to Numbuh 13…who seemed to be having sinus trouble today. Nigel frowned and walked back to sit with 13.

"Hi Numbuh one! Wanna see my snot tissue collection?!" Numbuh 13 asking, reaching into his pocket. Nigel cringed and shuddered, knowing this would be a long day.

It wasn't long before the bus reached the school. The day went by pretty normally until lunch time. The only difference was that the quartet avoided Nigel whenever they could. At lunch, Nigel was still in the lunch line because no one had saved him a spot in line. Everyone else had their trays and was about to sit down until something caught Kuki's eye. She gasped and walked over to the wall where there was a big poster. Wally, Abby, and Hoagie looked at each other in confusion before following Kuki.

"Hey Kooks, what's up?" Wally asked. Kuki had a big grin on her face.

"W-Wally!" She said excitedly, gently tugging on his arm. She then pointed to the sign on the wall.

"Do…do you know what that sign says?" She asked. Wally stared at it and blinked twice.

"Um…actually, I can't read Japanese Kooks." He said. Kuki giggled excitedly before placing her tray down, setting Wally's tray down, thentaking Wally's hands and spinning him around a bit.

"What's gotten into you?!" Wally asked, trying to get her to stop spinning. Abby furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the poster, as did Hoagie. Then she gasped.

"Oooh-we, baby! Numbuh five's gotta get her a piece of that!" She said, pointing to the poster. Hoagie read it and grinned too.

"Hey! Alright! I like the sound of that!" He said, winking and nudging Abby. They high-fived each other.

"Yeah, baby!" Abby said. Wally grew frustrated.

"Well someone please tell me what's going on!" He cried.

"Oh, Wally!" Kuki cried as she stopped spinning. She grinned and got up really close to his face. He blushed.

"K-Kuki?" He asked. She squealed.

"Read the details!" She said, directing his attention to the poster again. Wally raised an eyebrow in confusion and attempted to read the poster.

"Hmm….They're having….A-a-a….uudit…AUDIT! Audit…i-ee…..on……on….on what?" He asked, scratching his head. He turned to Abby.

"And what's an Audit-ee anyway?" He asked. With a free hand, Abby hit Wally in the head with her hat.

"Ow!" He cried, grabbing his head

"It says, AUDITIONS fool!" She cried, putting her hat back on her head and putting her free hand on her hip. Hoagie snickered as Wally rubbed his head and pouted. Kuki giggled and hugged him tight.

"Don't you get it Wally? That Japense sign? It stands for Half Dog-Demon! The school's having auditions….for a play….an INUYASHA play!!" She cried. Wally's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what?! You're kidding! When! Where?!" He asked, turning back to look at the poster.

"Today during study period, two periods from now!" Abby said.

"Oh, guys! We've just gotta audition!" Kuki cried, jumping up and down. Hoagie folded his arms.

"We might as well forget it guys. Numbuh one will never hear of it!" He said. Everyone grew sad for a moment. Wally frowned.

"Who cares?! Numbuh one's taken away our show! He can't take away what little fun we have at school!" Wally said.

"What are you saying Numbuh four?" Abby asked. Wally smirked and turned to face his friends.

"I'm sayin….we're auditionin' for that play!" He said, winking. The others smiled and nodded in agreement.

"But we can't tell Numbuh one!" He said softly. Everyone put their hands in the circle and made a pinky promise.

"Let's meet right after next period and sign up!" Abby said.

"Deal!" Everyone agreed. With that, they went to the courtyard to eat.

Two periods later, they got out of their classes extra early to sign up for auditions. They were the first ones to sign up. Abby was just adding her name and the others were looking over the given scripts for the tryouts when Nigel came up. He decided to try to win his friends back again.

"Hey guys, what's up?!" He asked, waving as he came up as if nothing was wrong. He had a big smile on his face. They looked at him before looking back down at their scripts.

"Nothin'." Wally said. Nigel paused and blinked twice.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"Reading…" Kuki said. Nigel laughed.

"Hey, I didn't know you were a scholar Numbuh four!" he said, trying to lighten the mood. He nudged Numbuh four jokingly. Everyone frowned at him.

"Dude, that's not even funny." Wally said. Nigel sighed.

"Look guys, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Apologize!" Kuki cried.

"For what?! Look, if moonbase ever found out you were watching a channel for adults, you could get in serious trouble!" He cried.

"Maybe we wanted the risk Numbuh one! You can't deprive us of our television rights just because of something you don't like! Haven't you heard of democracy! It was a four to one vote and you ignored us!" Hoagie said.

"I didn't ignore you! I was doing what was best for you!" Nigel cried. Wally scoffed.

"You sound like my mom." He said. Nigel's eyes grew wide. Him? Sounding like an adult? Impossible! He opened his mouth to speak but paused decided against it. He sighed and looked at the list.

"What are you signing up for?" He asked, picking up the pen to sign up too. That is, until he saw what the list was for.

"AUDITIONS FOR INUYASHA?! Are you guys mad?!" He cried. Kuki groaned in frustration!

"Ugh! We're not sticking around to hear this again." She said. She took Wally's hand and led him inside the auditorium. Hoagie followed and Abby stared at Nigel and shook her head in pity before picking up a script and following the others. Nigel, once again, stood there alone and dumfounded. He growled.

"FINE! Go and audition! Get in trouble with moonbase! See if I CARE!" He cried before marching off.

In the audition room, it was pretty quiet. Kuki began to feel bad for marching off like that.

"Do you think we were too hard on him?" She asked. Hoagie shook his head and opened his script.

"He needed to hear it. He can take away our tv, but he can't get rid of school. We can audition if we want to." He said.

"Hoagie's right. Even Numbuh five has to draw the line somewhere. Nigel's just actin' real immature…" She said. Kuki nodded sadly. Wally noticed this and tried to smile. He gently lifted Kuki's chin with his forefinger, trying to get her to stop feeling bad.

"Hey, let's not worry about it. Let's just go over our lines and prepare for the audition!" Wally said. Kuki smiled and nodded before hugging Wally tight. Everyone agreed and, knowing what parts they wanted, sat down to help each other learn their lines for the audition.

A/N: Okay, I wanted to have the auditions here and have this one chappie, but it'd be too long. Actually, this isn't really the auditions chappie at all, is it? Changing title to, "Day at School" So, that being said, our heroes won't be in Feudal Japan until 3 chappies from now. Chappie 4: Auditions. Chappie 5: We're doin' our ownthing! Chappie 6: We're not in Ohio Anymore! . (Chappie 5 may have a better title than that)

Christmas is coming up soon! I can't wait! More time for my fanfics!

Anyway, you know what to do! Read and Review! Please and Thank you!

Peace Out!

-FoxieSango


	4. Auditions, A Rocky Start

YAY! THE FUN PART! AUDITIONS!!!

I've been running this in my head for a while trying to figure out who will audition for what and if I wanted to do Callbacks and all that good stuff. I've finally got it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it! Here we go!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em butt I have fun making up stories about them! Both Inuyasha & KND! ;-)

* * *

Hoagie, Abby, Kuki and Wally were sitting in the middle row of an Auditorium, looking over their lines. Then, they heard the door open and they all looked back. A group of kids entered through the door. Their mouths dropped. 

"Woah…I didn't know everyone was into Inuyasha…" Wally said.

"Yeah, me neither. I mean, I knew he was popular but, wow!" Kuki said.

"Aw, it's not that many kids…" Hoagie said.

"Still, it's a pretty good number for a group of kids." Abby responded. Kuki squinted her eyes.

"Is…is that….Numbuh 362?!" She asked in a whisper. Wally squinted as well.

"Hey…yeah! And there's Numbuh 86!" He said.

"And 35 and 23…" Hoagie added.

"So even people from Moonbase are here!" Abby said in shock. Kuki looked at her.

"You think Numbuh one knows?" She asked.

"Impossible!" Hoagie said.

"Yeah, if Numbuh one knew about it, he'd REALLY flip his lid! It'd drive him mad; and if he tried to get on Moonbase's case about watchin' Inuyasha and how it's "evil" and all, they'd rip him apart!" Abby said. The others nodded in agreement. They all sat back and sighed collectively.

"So, how long do you think this audition thing is gonna take?" Hoagie asked. Abby shrugged.

"Hopefully, no more than an hour thirty…." She said.

"An hour! It'd bettah be shorter than that! I've got a short attention span." Wally said. Kuki giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know about that! You're usually pretty good at paying attention to me." She said, batting her eyelashes at him cutely. Wally stared at her, blushed, rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously as Abby and Hoagie snickered. Wally heard them.

"Oh, can it you two!" Wally said with a hint of nervousness still in his voice. Kuki giggled a bit and snuggled in to him more. Abby whispered to Hoagie,

"Home girl done got more flirtatious, ain't she?" She asked.

"It's only a matter of time now…" Hoagie said smugly. They new it wouldn't be too much longer before Wally and Kuki finally hooked up. Wally'd just have to come out of his shell more. The two laughed until they heard someone at the front of the room clear her throat. Everyone sat up in attention. It was Mrs. Thompson. Abby 'hmphed' and folded her arms.

"Figures _she'd _wanna do a play about a half-_dog_ demon…" She said. Mrs. Thompson spoke up,

"Hello! And welcome to the auditions for the school's play _Inuyasha_! The scripts you will be using for auditions today are not the same as the script for the play. Different scripts from different scenes have been selected according to particular characters from the show. They'll help us see exactly how well you can get into character. If we want you for callbacks, look for your name on the door as you leave. You'll come back tomorrow and audition again during first and second period, for which you will have a pass to be excused from class. The parts will be cast by the end of the school day tomorrow! Okay? Well, with that being said…let's get this show on the road!" She said. Everyone clapped.

Hoagie, Abby, Wally, and Kuki looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces. This was it! Their big chance! They hoped more than anything that they would get the parts they dreamed of, but at least they were there for each other. They smiled and nodded to each other. They'd get through this together. Mrs. Thompson adjusted some reading glasses she had on.

"Um…okay, would Stewie Urcleson please come to the stage?" She asked. She stepped of the stage and sat down with Mr. Frybingle on her left and a new teacher, Ms. Kindly, on her right. Ms. Kindly would be Mrs. Thompson's assistant director. Wally snickered.

"Urcleson?! What kinda name is Urcleson? Sounds like some lameo geek-face character on some ol' sitcom!" He said. Just then, Numbuh 13 stepped on the stage. Everyone's eyes twitched.

"I had ta ask." Wally said. Numbuh 13 saluted.

"Stewie Urcleson reporting for du-Owie, ow, ow! I stabbed myself in the eye with my thumb! Owie, ow! Oh! I think I got a hangnail in my eye!" He cried, stumbling back and forth on the stage.

"How can you get a cruddy hangnail in ya cruddy eye?! You're wearin' cruddy glasses!" Wally cried out loud from his seat. Kuki nudged him angrily.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing his sore spot. Everyone else laughed. Mr. Frybingle and Mrs. Thompson looked back at Wally angrily. Wally caught this and shut up. Ms. Kindly also caught Wally's outburst and subconsciously committed it to her memory. Numbuh 13 looked up.

"Oh…I knew that…heh, heh, heh!" He cried, laughing in a goofy manner.

"Um…that's fine Stewie, just tell us who you're auditioning for." Ms. Kindly said with a smile.

"Um, Okay! Um…I'm auditioning for INUYASHA!!" He cried. Wally stared in shock.

"Oh, no…" He said, slumping down in his seat. Everyone else was a bit wary too.

"OKAY! Here I go! I'm gonna audition for Inuyasha….using my…IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER ATTACK!!" He cried out happily.

"Oh, no…" Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie said. All of the kids in the auditorium sunk down in their seats, waiting for disaster.

"Um…interesting…." Mr. Frybingle said.

"Ok then, let's see it!" Mrs. Thompson said.

"Obviously, they don't know much about Numbuh 13…" Abby whispered to Hoagie. Hoagie nodded.

"Obviously…" He said.

"OK! Here I go! Ya ready?! I'm ready! It's ready! I'm ready, you ready?! Ok, 'cause I'm about to go, alright?! Here we go!! Ya ready?!" 13 started.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Everyone cried. 13 cringed.

"OK! Here I go!" He cried, raising up his right hand.

"Iron….Reever….Soul…STEELER!!" He cried. He brought his arm down in a quick swiping motion, losing his balance and stumbling over to stage left, tripping on his untied shoe strings as he went. He staggered off stage. Everyone heard a whole bunch of crashing.

"Woah, woah, woah, WOAH… owie, ow Woah! Oof ouch, hey, who put that there! Oh, man! Oh, watch it ow! Sorry!" They heard him say, he came back on stage wrapped in a curtain with the staff that was supposed to be Miroku's prop somehow stuffed in the wrapping of the curtain. He stumbled over to stage right, off stage again.

"OUCH! OH! Oh, my…Oh, Oofie, ouch..Not again…WOAH, Watch out hey…Oop, didn't mean to do th-Hey,…woah, watch….yikes!" He stumbled back on stage with lights wrapped around one arm, the prop for Kagome's bow hooked around his neck and the sword prop for Tetusaiga stuck to one end of the curtain that was dragging on the floor. 13's pot had also come down more on his head.

"Uh-oh…oh, no…OW! I can't see! Gang way!" He cried. He moved forward and stepped on the curtain he was wrapped in, tripping on the second step of the stairway at the center of the stage. He fell forward, off stage.

"LOOK OUT!" He cried. He tumbled, falling on the judging table and crashing it in two. He ended up in Mrs. Thompson's lap. He somehow managed to lift the pot off his head.

"I'm Okay! Ha,ha,ha!" He said, laughing annoyingly and snorting. He looked on stage at the trail of mess he had left behind.

"WOW! I did all that! I did more damage than Inuyasha does when he attacks! Does that mean I got the part?! Huh, huh, huh?! Did I?! Huh?!" He asked, getting up in Mrs. Thompson's face. Mrs. Thompson felt her face getting red.

"You…you…YOU!!"

"Will NEVER be in a school play in this school for as long as you live…EVER!!" Mr. Frybingle cried angrily. Ms. Kindly stared at the mess on the stage, then at Numbuh 13, who looked upset and on the verge of tears. She then looked at Mrs. Thompson and Mr. Frybingle.

"B-but…but I….I…I…" Numbuh 13 started, when Ms. Kindly leaned forward and whispered something in Mrs. Thompson's ear. Mrs. Thompsons's eyes grew wide as she analyzed the mess on stage. She looked back at Numbuh 13 and smirked, patting his head.

"I mean uh…we'll see…heh, heh.." She said. She then gently pushed him off of her.

"Can someone help him clean up?" She asked.

"We'll have to clean this WHOLE mess up before auditions can continue!" Mr. Frybingle said. Everyone sighd and got to work cleaning. Well, everyone who was not auditioning. Abby raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Now what do you think Ms. Kindly told Mrs. Thompson?" She asked. Hoagie raised an eyebrow to.

"I dunno….I guess we'll find out…" He said, settling back a bit more in his chair.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of…" Abby said.

About 30 minutes later, the place was ready for auditioning again. Everyone sighed, and the judges prayed no one else who was as uncoordinated or geeky as Stewie would be auditioning.

"Ok…now let's see…" Mrs. Thompson said, looking at her list.

"Um…Muffy Jenkins?" She asked. A girl came up on the stage.

(A/N: I don't know what she looks like. Mr. Warburton has yet to reveal her appearance on the show. So just use your imagination, 'kay?! Oh, and she's kinda singing like that blonde girl did on "High School Musical". You know… the first one in the movie to audition who was kinda off key? Yeah, like her. On with the story!)

Muffy Jenkins took a big breath and broke out in song,

"_It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see! That you were always there beside me!!"_

"Erm…excuse me…" Mr. Frybingle started, but Muffy kept going,

"_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold! But you were always right beside me!"_

"Excuse ME!" He tried again, no luck…

"_This feeling's like…" _

"EXCUSE ME!" Mr. Frybingle cried, standing up and pounding on the table in front of him to get her attention. Muffy stopped singing and smiled.

"Hmm?!" She cried, looking at the judges thoughtfully.

"Um…sweetie….that was…um….well…." Mrs. Thompson started.

"It could use some…work?" Ms. Kindly said…

"And, on top of that, it is simply not what we are looking for. This is not a "musical" audition… it's the audition for a standard action play. I'm sorry…" He said. Muffy pouted.

"Aw, I was really hoping it was a musical…" She said sadly, walking off stage. Mrs. Thompson rolled her eyes and stood.

"OKAY! Now LOOK…BEFORE we go ANY FURTHER….Is everyone CLEAR…on the fact that that THIS PLAY …is NOT a MUSICAL?!" She cried. Everyone nodded.

"And is there ANYONE here who is UNCOORDINATED in BALANCE?!" She cried.

"She means, are there any more KLUTZES the auditioning?!" Mr. Frybingle cried. Everyone shook their head.

"Okay then, let's try this again. Um…" Mrs. Thompson looked at the list.

"Would…Francine Fulbright and Wallabee Beetles please come onto the stage?" She asked. Kuki squealed happily.

"Good luck Wally!" She said, hugging him. He blushed, gave Kuki a quick hug and stood.

"Rock the house mate!" Hoagie said.

"And remember boy...you gotta keep it cool." Abby said, knowing that auditioning with 86 might really be agitating for Wally.

"Right, got it." Wally said.

"We're rootin' for ya Walls..." Hoagie said. Abby winked,

"Yeah, 100 percent!" She said.

"You can do it Wally! We're here for you!" Kuki said, smiling! Wally smiled back, nodded and approached the stage. Auditioning wasn't much of the problem.

...It was auditioning with Numbuh 86 that he was worried about.

* * *

A.N: Hmm…looks like they're off to a rocky start, huh? 

Um….don't hate me, but I'm gonna stop here and I'll update again tomorrow. So, auditions have started and will continue & finish in tomorrow's chappie! I'll try to make them short but entertaining! I mean, Stewie & Muffy were entertaining, right? ;-)

Hope you liked this chappie and it at least made you laugh! You know what to do! Read & Review! Please & Thank you!

Peace Out!

-FoxieSango


	5. Auditions Getin' Serious

A/N: Glad you guys like it so much!

Kaitlyn Takaishi….you asked if 86 & 4 would be auditioning an intimate scene….well, that'd ruin the surprise if I told you!

CafinatedAngel 13, I know it was mean of me to stop there, but I gotta keep you guys in suspense! Besides, here's that update I promised!

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or Inuyasha

* * *

Wally and Francine approached the stage. Kuki had her fingers crossed, hoping Wally would get the roll, though she was wondering who Francine was auditioning for, as did everyone else. 

"Who do you think it is? Kikyo?" Hoagie asked. Abby shook her head.

"86 is way to energetic to be auditioning for Kikyo." She said.

"Kagura maybe?" Kuki asked.

"I dunno…maybe?" Abby answered. Hoage shushed them.

"There they go!" He said. Mrs. Thompson read over her paper work.

"Ok, it says here that Wally, you are auditioning for Inuyasha and Francine…for Kagome?" She said. Kuki's eyes grew side and she stood up.

"WHAT?!" She cried out.

"Kuki! Sit DOWN, girl!" Abby said, pulling Kuki down in her seat. Kuki stuttered. Francine? Numbuh 86?! Meanie 86?! As Kagome?! With HER Wallykins?

"But…she….I….that's…and he….with her….I…." She started.

"I know, just calm down girl, we still don't know what the scene is…" Abby said. Kuki got worried. 86 stood there, frowning at Wally who returned the look.

"You?! As Kagome? This'll be rich!" He said, waving her off and folding his arms. He turned away. 86 put her hands on her hips.

"What's THAT supposed to mean you stupid boy?! I can audition for Kagome if I want too! You, on the other hand….you can barely even read! What makes YOU think you'll get the part of Inuyasha? Stupid boy!" 86 cried. Wally furrowed his eyebrows.

"You HAD to go there…" He said, eye twitching. 86 closed her eyes and scoffed.

"Whatsa matter? You too much of an idiot and a wimpy baby to understand what I said?! If you even know what an insult is!" She said. Wally growled a little.

"Why you…" He started, when Mrs. Thompson interrupted him, turning through some paper work.

"Okay you two….now your scene…is from the episode _"Shippo and the Thunder Brothers."_ Your scenes are when a kidnapped Kagome is brought back to Inuyasha, as well as the seen where he cries out for her not to leave him. You got it?" She asked. Wally and Francine quickly looked over their scripts to find the scene. Wally knew the scene well…Francine was aware of the scene…but not a big fan of it. Wally nodded.

"Okay, just read out the lines…" Mrs. Thompson said. Wally put his script behind his back and took a deep breath. Francine, however, was still holding on to her script.

"Alright, Wally, we'll start from your line…Mr. Frybingle well read out Hiten's line." She said. The two nodded.

"And ACTION!" She cried.

"KAGOME!" Wally shouted, instantly getting in character. He put the worried look on his face, imagining that Kuki was in danger. Mr. Frybingle read the line,

"It seems the stories told by the lady is true. Now hand over the jewel shards if you want to see your lover alive again." He said, with little or no enthusiasm. But it didn't matter. Wally made his eye twitch, like in the anime, imagining someone pegging 86 as his girlfriend. It was the perfect thought to get him in character.

"S-See m-my…l-l-lover?" He asked. 86 scoffed, folded her arms, closed her eyes and looked away.

"Ugh…did he stutter?! Or did you not hear him straight. SOME people just CAN'T take a JOKE!" She said, with more anger than embarrassment in her voice. Wally's eye twitched again and he cleared his throat.

"Um…." His voice was a little high in shock, so he cleared it again, getting it back to it's normal state. He turned to the judges and rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Erm….There must be some sort of misunderstanding!!" He cried, voice still a little shaky.

"HA!" 86 cried, sort of mocking Wally…er…Inuyasha. Wally angrily turned to 86 and pointed to her.

"Let me get this straight….you and I are supposed to be LOVERS?!" He cried in disdain. 86 was still in full anger mode. She stepped forward with her arms behind her back.

"DON'T play DUMB you stupid boy, if you can help it!" She said. He growled and returned the anger.

"You REALLY think I'd hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back?!"

"DUH?! OF COURSE YOU WOULD! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S THE KINDA THING LOVERS DO! Or do you not know what love is?!"

Wally growled inwardly. He was super peeved at the fact that Francine was botching up the lines for her own benefit. But he knew he couldn't break character….that was something Kuki had taught him when they were running their lines. He kept the seen going.

"But WE ain't LOVERS! Without love, the whole argument KINDA falls apart!" He cried. Francine took a breath before pausing….realzing she had forgotten the lines.

"Um…" She put a finger to her chin in deep thought, not saying a word for about 3 minutes before she snapped her fingers in realization. Even still, her lines where a bit off.

"You Hairbrained idiot! So what, now so stupid little crummy jewel is more important than me?! You heartless jerk! How dare you say that after all I've done for you! So you'd better admit that you love me before I rip your head off!" She cried. Mrs. Thompson stood up.

"OKAY! Thank you!" She said.

"But, we didn't even finish the scene…erm…scenes." Francince said. Mrs. Thompson cleared her throught.

"I…I know sweetie but…um…we just had to stop you. Uh…Francine, you know you could have referred to the script…right?" Sheasked.

"Why bother? I had all the lines right!" Francine said, folding her arms. She looked at Wally angrily.

"It's not MY fault if blondie over there can't keep up!" She said. Wally was trying to control his anger.

"Um….actually…Francine, sweetie….Wallabe was the one who had all the lines right…" She said. Francine gasped.

"Wh-what…WHAT?! Th-that can't be! He's a stupid boy! He doesn't know anything! How could he possibly get his lines right?!" He cried.

"Also, I'm sensing a lot of…um…"TENSION" and "ANGER" here….that's something Kagome just doesn't have…well, it's not in the root of her personality…not a part of her character I mean unless Inuyasha runs into Kikyo…which he didn't here, so the tension was uncalled for…" Mrs. Thompson said, looking at her notes and flipping through the script. Francine huffed.

"Well excuse me for trying to liven Kagome up a little bit!" She said. Mr. Frybingle shook his head.

"I am sorry Francine, but we did not ask you to run your personality through Kagome. If you are auditioning for Kagome….you have to BE…KAGOME….NOT FRANCINE." He said, writing something down. Then he looked up.

"And Wallabe….good job! You stayed in character, even when your costar kind of botched up her lines." He said. Wally smiled.

"Th-thank you sir!" He said.

"Thank you both, you may leave the stage now…" Mrs. Thompson said.

"B-b-but…I…you…he…" Francine started. She growled, "I want a DO-OVER!" She cried.

"Sorry Francine, no Do-Overs. Please leave the stage." Mr. Frybingle said. Francine screamed in anger muttering angry words to her self as she marched off the stage. Wally snickered as he made his way off the stage. He reached his group and Kuki immediately hugged him

"Oh, Wally! You were WONDERFUL! I felt like I was watching an actual show!" She cried. Wally blushed.

"Heh-heh…oh…okay Kuki…th-thanks…" He said, smiling. Abby and Hoagie congratulated him too. Then, they heard Ms. Kindly's voice.

"Okay….now, would Kuki Sanban and Chico Muñez please come to the stage." She asked.

"Chico Muñez?" Abby asked. Hoagie sighed and frowned, folding his arms.

"The Kid…" He said.

"WHAT?!" Wally cried. Kuki's eyes were wide as well.

"Th-the kid?" She asked. She looked on stage to see Chico waiting for her. He winked and she blushed and gulped.

"W-well…erm…uh….wish me luck…." She said, hesitating before turning to go on the stage. Wally grabbed her arm gently before she left.

"W-wait a second Kuki…I…" He started. She looked at his hand and then at his face. There was something in his eyes. He looked worried, about something. Almost like how she had felt when she heard he'd be auditioning with Francine. She smiled and gently caressed his face with her hand.

"Don't worry Wally…I won't do anything you wouldn't do with Francine." She said. She took both of his hands in her own and winked. Wally blushed, remembering that Francine had told him she had a crush on him last year. She was over him now of course, but still. He smiled before doing something totally out of character. He gave Kuki a quick hug.

"Good luck. You're gonna do great." He said softly. She nodded and smiled before turning and heading on the stage. Wally sighed, feeling a bit giddy from hugging the girl of his dreams. He sat down and pouted, wishing he had auditioned with Kuki instead of Francine.

Kuki approached the stage to see Chico smiling at her. He pushed his shades down a bit and winked. Kuki's eyes grew wide and she blushed. Wally was growling from his seat. Again, Abby had to calm him down as she had with Kuki. Hoagie helped too.

"It's just a scene Numbuh four, it doesn't mean The Kid's gonna get the part." Hoagie said. Wally 'hmphed' and folded his arms.

"He'd bettah not!"

"Okay…we're going to take it from Wally and Francine stopped. After the big fight scene between Hiten and Inuyasha, at the very end where Kagome is being covered by Shippo's fox fire and Inuyasha is worried that he'll lose her. Okay? Kuki, from your line on page five." Ms. Kindly said. Kuki nodded and closed her eyes, remembering all she knew about Kagome. She easily got into character. Kagome's kindness and how hard she worked to bring Inuyasha out of his somewhat cold shell, was the same way Kuki acted towards Wally. So getting in character was pretty easy. She opened her eyes, which shimmered with love as she pictured Wally in her mind.

"Inuyasha, you fought the battle hard and well." She said.

"And in the end, I was able to avenge my father." Ms. Kindly said. Mr. Frybingle spoke up as Myoga.

"Behold Master….their souls have come to bid you goodbye before heading to the afterlife." He said.

"Por qué?!" Chico cried. He looked at Kuki, grabbed her hand and dramatically fell to one knee with the back of his hand against his forehead. He tossed his head back.

"KA-GO-ME!!!!" He cried, falling into soft sobs. Kuki blinked in confusion. Talk about over dramatic. She felt herself do an anime sweat drop.

"Um…Inuyasha?" She asked. The Kid looked up and she saw that he actually had tears in his eyes.

"What? Aye! Mi amor! You're still here!" He said, getting close to her. Kuki had a nervous look on her face. 'Mi amor?!' Didn't that mean, "My Love" in Spanish?! She was relatively uncomfortable now, The Kid was acting like he really loved her…or was going totally over-board with the flirting. Either way, it made the girl uneasy. But Kagome…er….Kuki stayed in character.

"Kagome…" The Kid said in a soft voice. In the audience, Wally felt his anger rising. Who did the Kid think he was? Flirting with Kuki like that?! Wally gripped the arms of his chair and Abby patted him on the back, trying to calm him down. She wasn't having much luck. Meanwhile, back on stage…Kuki cleared her throat….

"Erm…yeah…Inuyasha? What's with the "don't leave me stuff?" She asked, taking a step back. Mr. Frybingle played Myoga again.

"You misunderstood, when I said "soul" I mean the suol of Fox Fire, Shippo's Father…blah, blah, blah." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh sure, I make that mistake all the time…" The kid said, trying to move even closer to Kuki. He kissed the back of her hand and she took a step back and looked at their hands. Wally's blood was raging now.

"Why that little…" He started, when Abby tightened her grip on his arm.

"Wally…calm down. Keep it cool man…" She said. Wally felt more rage building within him. No one could flirt with his Kuki like that and get away with it…NO ONE! Back on stage…

"Um…do you mind?" Kuki said, nervously taking a step back.

"No, I didn't mind…" He said trying to pull Kuki closer. Then he paused and looked at his script.

"Erm..I mean uh…" He dropped Kuki's hand and shrugged with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, it was your fault for that, "You fought a good fight" line." He said, as if supporting his reason for being flirtatious with her.

"Is not like I was gonna let you die…I care, ya know…" He said, taking hold of Kuki and dipping her. She gasped and tried to push him away. Wally stood up.

"HEY! YOU LEGGO OF HER FLY BOY! THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!!" He cried, pointing at the stage. Ms. Kindly looked back at Wally, noting how he got almost as jealous as Inuyasha did anytime anyone flirted with Kagome. She smiled. But Mrs. Thompson and Mr. Frybingle looked mad.

"Mr. Beetles! You've had your turn! Please sit down!" They said. Kuki looked out in the audience at Wally with a loving, grateful look in her eyes. If he hadn't spoke up, who knows how far Chico would have gone while on stage? If he had kissed her, she wouldn't have forgiven herself. She would have had to let it happen since she was acting, but she didn't want her first kiss….or any kisses for that matter, to be with Chico. Oh no, she was saving them all for a certain blonde Aussie who…apparently…didn't want any boys around her either. She smiled at him.

"Wally…" She thought. Mrs. Thompson spoke up.

"Okay…end scene. Kuki, you did an excellent job staying in character." She said. She looked up.

"Um, Chico, you can release her now…" She said.

"Huh? OH! Siento. I couldn't help myself around such una muchacha hermosa (a beautiful girl) as Ms. Sanban…" He said. Kuki's eyes grew wide as she pushed him away and stepped a few feet away from him.

"Uh….Chico, I don't like you like that…" She said. Wally smiled in the audience. Chico shrugged.

"Don't mean I should give up." He said, winking at her. She shuddered. Mr. Frybingle cleared his throat.

"AHEM! Handle your personal business off stage please? And Chico….you have a lot of…um…energy and stage presence…but….you totally ruined Inuyasha's character. He is NOT the lovey dovey type. In fact, he tries to hide his affections for Kagome, he doesn't display them openly. So your line at the end of the scene was completely off from the script. That can't happen, and you can't mess up the character, okay?" He said. Chico shrugged.

"Yo, okay." He said.

"Thank you Kuki, you may step off stage. Chico, please stay on stage" Mr. Frybingle said. Kuki bowed politely.

"Arigato, Thank you!" The said, quickly rushing off stage. She ran toward where Wally was.

"Girl, you were great! Especially how you kept your cool with that boy hanging all up on you and junk!" Abby said. Kuki blushed.

"Don't think I enjoyed it up there because I didn't!" Kuki said, folding her arms and turning her back to her friends. She felt a hand on her arm and was turned around to face Wally.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you or nothin' up there did he?" He asked. Kuki smiled at him.

"Wally…I'm fine. Thank you for caring about me." She said. Wally blushed.

"Well, it wasn't like it was right for him to try to push all up on you like that and stuff. I was about to run up there and give him a piece of my mind if Numbuh 5 hadn't held me back." He said, looking away. Kuki hugged him again.

"Thank you." She said softly. Wally hugged her back and they both smiled before sitting down. Hoagie spoke up.

"If you guys don't get the parts of Kagome and Inuyasha, I'll eat my hat! That was SO REAL!" Hoagie said.

"Thanks." Kuki said.

"You're gonna do great too Numbuh two!" Wally said. Then, they heard Mrs. Thompson again.

"Abigale Lincoln, please come to the stage." Mr. Frybingle said. Abby's eyes wend wide.

"M-me?" She asked. She looked at Wally and Kuki, then at Hoagie who's eyes were also wide. Was she about to audition with Chico? He was still on stage…but…Hoagie looked at Abby worriedly, and she caught his look. She glanced down and blushed. Kuki immediately noticed the tension of the situation. She put her hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Just stay in character. You're auditioning for Sango. At least you get to smack him if he comes on to you too strong! Just relax, you'll do fine!" She said, winking. Abby smiled and nodded.

"Ms. Lincoln! Are you here?!" Mr. Frybingle cried. Abby stood.

"Yes, I'm coming!" She said, making her way past Numbuh two to go up to the stage.

"Numbuh five…" She paused and looked at Hoagie. He smiled and blushed a tad.

"You're…um…gonna do great." He said. She smiled back.

"Thanks Numbuh two." She said. She made her way on stage.

"Alright…this is the scene where Miroku proposes to Sango…Chico, obviously, you're reading Miroku's line" Mr. Fryinbingle said. Chico nodded and winked at Abby too. She looked at him in shock. Was he trying to flirt with her as well?

"Boy, do you have like a tick in yo eye or somethin'?" She asked. The other kids laughed and even Ms. Kindly giggled. Chico chuckled.

"Ah, Señorita, you are so lively and full of spirit. A true admirable quality in any female companion." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Um...Thanks...I think?" She said. He was definitely a strange case. Who did he think he was? Cassanova? Right. More like Pepé La Pú, 'cause his flirtin' act stunk! Well, maybe it wasn't bad, but it didn't do anythin' for Abby anyway. Hoagie was ten times better than Chico was. Abby froze. Did she really just think that? She blushed and they both took their seats on the stage.

"Okay, you have your parts? Abby, we'll start from your line when Sango is standing and getting ready to leave. Begin when you're ready…" Ms. Kindly said. Abby nodded and stood up. She closed her eyes and looked down, remembering how she feels every time she sees Cree with Maurice, and how sometimes she wished it was her….sometimes….she just thought about it. It helped her get into character. In the crowd, Hoagie stared at her in awe and amazement. She really looked like she was on the verge of tears from the scene. It was amazing how she got in character so quickly.

Abby took a breath.

"R-right…it's okay Miroku. I…never really thought…we could be more than friends anyway…" She said, stepping away. Chico pulled out his script.

"Sango…I'm not finished.." He said, taking her hand and holding her back. She kept her head turned away from him.

"This curse on my hand, I do not know when it will take my life. That's why this quest to destroy Naraku is so important. …but Sango…if we defeat Naraku….would you live with me….and bear my children?" He said. Abby gasped and her head shot up, her long black hair flowing swiftly behind her in rhythm with her movements. Hoagie watched her in awe. There wasn't much lighting on stage, but the little that was there shone on her and made her look beautiful. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Sango? Please don't cry amor…Sango?" Chico said. Now Hoagie was feeling angry. Abby turned around and took Chico's hand in her own.

"Yes!" She said.

"Sí?! And you will have my children? Vienté?! Tristé even?!" He asked. She smiled, eyes shimmering and on the brink of tears.

"Yes! And you'll never cheat on me, will you?!" She asked.

"Of course not my love!! You are the only girl for me and I will be yours an donly yours, forever and always I will remain true!!" Chico cried, hugging her tightly. Her eyes grew wide. What was it with people not following scripts today?! The judges sighed.

"Okay…end scene…" Mr. Frybingle said, rubbing his temples. Again, Chico didn't let go. Hoagie cleared his throat.

"He SAID END SCENE!" He cried. Chico heard him and released Abigale. Ms. Kindly spoke.

"Okay…Chico…um…you are of Spanish descent, no?"

"Sí, professora. Soy de España." He said. She nodded.

"Yes…okay, see. The characters in Inuyasha…are not Spanish. That, and Miroku would have a hard time breaking his habit of flirting with other women. So he's actually hesitant to answer Sango's question." She said. Chico nodded.

"Abigale, I loved the way you instantly got into character here!" She said. Abby blushed, smiled and nodded.

"Okay…thank you." You both may leave the stage. Ms. Kindly said. They both left the stage and Abby went to sit down with her friends.

"Oh my goodness Abby! That was so real! I felt like crying when I saw you cry!" Kuki said. Abby blushed.

"Yeah…heh…" She said, remembering what she had thought of to get her in character. She looked down, braid falling to the side of her face. Hoagie pushed it back on instinct. Abby was startled and looked at him.

"N-numbuh 2?" She asked. He blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry…I don't know why I did that." He said. She smiled. He was so sweet, even if he was a big dufus at times. He cleared his throat.

"You…um…did great up there." He said.

"I'll say! You had Hoagie droolin' over here!" Wally cried. Kuki giggled.

"Shaddup Numbuh 4!" Hoagie shouted. Wally snickered. Abby smiled.

"Well, when your time comes, you're gonna do great Hoagie." She said. The judges spoke for a minute before going back to calling names.

"Okay, would Rachel please come onto the stage? Auditioning for the part of Kikyo?" Mrs. Thompson asked. Hoagie's eyes blinked. Why didn't they continue with auditions for Miroku? He was ready! Were they seriously considering Chico for that role? Meaning he would be with Abby on stage Instead of Hoagie? At this, he gulped. Abby looked at him and put a hand on his knee in comfort.

"Don't worry Hoagie, audition's ain't over yet. Maybe they just wanna break and work on casting the other roles before going back to auditioning for Miroku!" She said. He sighed and she smiled.

"And ya know…I think you'd make a better Miroku than Chico any day." She said blushing. He perked up at this and smiled at Abigale.

"Thanks Abby." He said.

With that, the auditions rolled on. The judges watched as people tried out for Kikyo, Kagura, Kohaku, Naraku, even for Hachi. The Delightfuls even showed up wanting a role, but the judges remembered how last year's musical went and refused to give them the part of a main character. Plus, having have kids as one character was just creepy. So they decided to cast them as, "A Throng of Demons" in the play. It wasn't long before they went back to auditioning for Miroku.

Then, it was Hoagie's turn to step up onto the stage.

* * *

A/N: I am evil! But I end here! I need to think up a scene and an audition partner for Hoagie! I hope you guys enjoyed Wally, Kuki's and Abby's auditions! There was definitely some fluff here, and you'd better be glad that it was long!! 

Okay, Auditions are wrapped up in the next chappie and Numbuh 2 starts work on that invention that's gonna change everything! ;-)

Until then, I'm out baby!

-Peace!

-FoxieSango


	6. The Cast, and the Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own 'em. KND or Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

Warning: This is a Long one, so be Happy! ;-)

* * *

Hoagie took a breath and approached the stage. He nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt. 

"Er…H-hi!...heh,heh,heh….uh…I-um…I-I'm auditioning for the part of…M-Miroku…" Hoagie said, wringing his hands together nervously. His friends blinked in the audience.

"Why is he so nervous all of a sudden?" Kuki asked. Wally shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe waitin' all this time got to 'im." He said. Abby looked at Hoagie on stage and bit her bottom lip.

"C'mon Hoagie, get in the game boy!" She thought. Hoagie looked up.

"Heh! Is it just me or is this _SPOT_ the _LIGHT_ of action on this stage?! Ha, ha, ha! ….heh,, erm…ya know….as in spotlight….because the spotlight is….um…shining here and….okay." He got quiet. His friends looked at each other nervously. Mr. Frybingle raised an eyebrow.

"You okay lad?" He asked. Hoagie chuckled.

"S-sorry…sir…just um…n-need some water I guess." He said, looking down.

"What's wrong with me?" He thought. A determined look crossed Abby's face as she jumped up and ran to the bottled-water fountain near the judges table. She had to help Hoagie. She knew just how much he wanted this role and gosh-darn it she was going to help him get it! He was her best friend, and landing this part was important to him, she knew it! She rushed back on stage.

"Hoagie!" She called. He turned to face her.

"Abby." He said in a thankful voice. She handed him the water and he took it, his hand grasping her as he did so. She could tell he was nervous, for his hands were sweaty. She looked at him as he took the water and he took a few gulps. She then took one of his hands in both of hers and whispered to him softly.

"Calm down Numbuh two. It's okay, just take deep breaths. You're the last one to audition today. You'll be fine." Abby said. He nodded and took some breaths. She frowned.

"And you make anymore lame jokes like that I'ma smack ya right here and now! Your jokes ain't gonna help ya get the part." She said, thumping him lightly on the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and laughed nervously.

"Um…Hoagie, are you feeling okay?" He heard someone ask.

"Uh… J-just fine Mrs. Thompson!" He said. Mrs. Thompson smiled.

"Okay then…Abby, since you're up there, I want you to read Sango's lines again and be Hoagie's acting partner, okay?" She said. Abby nodded and she and Hoagie smiled at each other with a determined look on their faces. Hazel eyes locked with blue and Abby's eyes grew wide. She saw something she hadn't really noticed before. His eyes seemed to shine with happiness, at just being near her…at the prospect that she was going to help him get through this. A small, loving smile graced her lips. She quickly recalled all the times Hoagie dragged her to lunch with him and all the times he desperately tried to make her laugh with his jokes. All the times they had worked together, and she could tell he was thinking of the same thing. Their relationship was similar to Miroku's and Sango's, in the sense that Abby had to keep Hoagie in line as Sango did for Miroku. Yet they were always there for each other when one or the other was feeling upset. They both felt the connection and were able to easily feel the emotions Sango and Miroku portrayed in their connection each other in any scene. They both agreed that, Miroku's proposal to Sango was one of their favorite scenes. The quickly flipped to it in one of the scripts and scanned the lines again. The scene pretty much went the same way as the first time, except for the actual proposal. When Abby stood to leave, Hoagie didn't grab her hand. He felt as if he were actually confessing his crush on her, and it showed in his voice. Abby froze as he spoke.

"Sango….this curse on my hand….it….it could take my life at any moment. Wh-when we defeat Naraku….if we defeat Narku…." He said, his voice shaky. For a moment, Abby forgot she was Sango, and was tempted to turn and look at Hoagie's face. But she didn't. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

"Sango…will you, live with me? And….and bear my ch-children?" He asked. Abby felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She almost felt as if Hoagie was asking her to go steady…but no, it wasn't possible that Hoagie liked her-liked her, much less wanted to hook up with her…was it? She was…actually speechless. Hoagie looked up at her, wondering if she was spacing out.

"S-Sango?" He asked. Abby gasped and fell to her knees. She covered her face, hiding the small smile that had grown from the butterflies in her stomach. She nodded.

"Y-yes!" She said. Hoagie smiled and leaned forward.

"Really?!! And you'll bear my children?! Ten, even twenty?!" Hoagie asked excitedly. Abby giggled to herself. She turned and Hoagie grabbed her hands. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Yes!! And…and you'll never cheat on me, right?!" She cried. Hoagie grinned and paused. A thought crossed his mind, something he never realized before. It was the first time he considered how going steady with…well…how it meant less flirting with other girls in general….and there were a lot of cute girls in school. He froze and turned his head. Abby's eye twitched.

"You'll…ne-ver…cheat…on….me, right?!" She asked. Hoagie chuckled nervously. Abby frowned at him.

"He probably would if this was for real…" She thought to herself.

"And cut! Excellent job you two! You may leave the stage." Mrs. Thompson said with a smile on her face.

Abby slowly pulled away and smiled at Hoagie, her eyes were still a tad watery. He smiled back and wiped the tears from her face. He knew….she knew….they both knew….they'd be doing this play together…they just knew it! It was in the bag

"That….was absolutely wonderful!! Excellent job Mr. Gilligan! And you too Ms. Lincoln!" Mr. Frybingle said.

"YAY ABBY!!" Kuki cried, standing up.

"WAY TA GO HOAGIE!" Wally shouted. The audience applauded. Hoagie and Abby blushed from embarrassment, remembering that they were still in front of a crowd, and looked at each other nervously. Hoagie stood up and dusted his pants off before offering Abby his hand. She smiled and took it gratefully. Though she had thought of Maurice in her first audition with Chico, all she could think about now was Hoagie, and how warm his presence felt when she was near him during the scene. Her eyes shimmered as he helped her up.

"Thanks Abby, I couldn't have done this without you." He said, low enough for her to her. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Wha-? Huh?! Oh! Uh….y-yeah…no problem!" She said, shrugging shyly, which was totally out of character for her. Why was she acting this way? Hoagie was enjoying her company but realized this was all new to him and she'd probably smack him for it later. He quickly let go of her hand and looked away, clearing his throat before stepping off the stage. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Abby froze a moment, shocked at the warmth that left her hand, before snapping to reality and following Hoagie back to her seat. Once they reached their seats, Wally and Kuki fed them praises on their performance. Mrs. Thompson stepped up onto the stage.

"Okay, remember that call backs will be tomorrow and the cast for the play will also be announced tomorrow. If your name is on this list, which we're about to post on the door, you should come for call backs." She said. She stepped off the stage and put the list up.

"Dismissed!" She said. Hoagie, Kuki, Abby and Wally looked at each other. Did they make call backs?

Everyone checked the list to see that practically everyone who auditioned would be called back. They were all excited.

The next day, call backs consisted of people who were considered for the parts acting with different acting partners. Wally got to act with Kuki, Jimmy Mc Garfield with Anna Worthington, etc. This was done to see how good their stage chemistry was with other people on the stage. When everyone finished, Mrs. Thompson announced that the final roles would be announced over the intercom for the whole school to here. Everyone went to class, excitedly awaiting the news.

Sector V and a few of the other people who auditioned had their last class of the day together, Study Hall. It was then that the intercom buzzed over head.

"Attention Everyone! This is the moment you've all been waiting for!! We are about to announced the roles of this year's Inuyasha play, so listen up!" She said. Everyone had butterflies in their stomach.

Meanwhile, a certain Nigel Uno was wondering why none of his classmates had been in in second period with him. What's more, his teacher Mr. Frybingle hadn't been there. There was a substitute teacher standing before the class. Was there a connection? Did Frybingle have his team captive?! Had they been in trouble?! He had to find out!! He leaned over to whisper to Abby.

"Hey! Hey! Where were you guys second period?!" He said. She shushed him.

"We're listening to the announcements!"

"But Numbuh five…"

"Shush!" She cried. He frowned before leaning away from her. He glanced back at Wally behind him.

"Hey, Numbuh four, where were you guys in…"

" 'Ey, keep it down, would ya Numbuh one?!" He asked.

"Yeah, we're listening to the announcements! This is important!" Kuki added. She was seated right next to Wally.

"Y-yeah but…" Nigel started when everyone shushed him. He frowned. Was everyone really brainwashed?! (FYI: Hoagie is behind Abby) Nigel had to get to the bottom of this! He looked around before pressing the button on top of his pen. His chair laid down backwards and he shot under the desks of other students in class. Another chair came up in his place, revealing a dummy of himself. When he was out of class, he rushed to the main office where the announcements were being…well…announced.

Mrs. Thompsons voice rang loud and clear over the speakers:

**Akitoki Hojo will be played by Stewie Urcleson (Numbuh 13)**

**Kohaku will be played by Maurice**

**Kikyo will be played by Rachel T. McKenzie (Numbuh 362)**

**Naraku will be played by James Nixon Mc Garfield**

**Kagura will be played by Anna Worthington**

**Miroku's Master will be played by Joe Bazooka**

Mrs. Thompson spoke,

"The part of **Kanna shall actually be played by a Ghallager Primary school student, Mushi Sanban**!" She said. Kuki's eyes grew wide and she blushed from embarrassment.

"Perfect evil little girl for the role if you ask me." Hoagie whispered to Abby, who nudged him angrily to shush him.

"**Lizzie Devine**….will play the role of…."

"Kagome?! Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much! I do make the perfect Kagome!" Lizzie cried. The whole class frowned at her as Mrs. Thompson continued,

"**Hachi**…." She said. Lizzie's eye twitched.

"That RACOON DOG?! WHY?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" She cried. Mrs. Thompson shrugged. Wally snickered.

"W-ell um…Lizzie…I'm in the costume department and….you're the only one who fits into Hachi's costume. Mrs. Thompson told me herself. I don't know about the other roles but she came to me specifically about Hachi's costume…heh-heh…" Mary-Lou (Numbuh 14) said. Everyone laughed out loud and Lizzie felt her face glow red in anger. She mumbled angrily to herself and stuck her nose up in the air and everyone quieted down to hear the rest of the cast list.

"Okay! It's all boiled down to this! The moment you've been waiting for. For the role of Miroku, it was very close between two excellent students. Both had wonderful stage presence, but one was more real than the other. Between Chico…and Hoagie….**Miroku** will be played by…." Hoagie gasped and began to sweat again. Abby grabbed his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. The Kid was looking very smug. Mrs. Thompson smiled.

"**Hoagie Gilligan**." She said. Hoagie cheered out loud and jumped up in the air.

"YES!" He cried out. Abby hugged him.

"Congratulations Hoagie!" She said. Mrs. Thompson smiled at him.

"This means you'll have to get over that small hint of stage fright that you have, Mr. Gilligan." She said. He blushed and the others giggled. Did she have to say that over the entire school?

"For the rest of our leading character roles….**Sango will be played by…Abigail Lincoln**." A big grin formed on Abby's face as Numbuh two congratulated her and hugged her tight as well. The class cheered and Mrs. Thompson finished up the list,

"And our two lead characters….**Inuyasha and Kagome**….will be played by **Wallabee Beetles and Kuki Sanban**!" She cried. Kuki squealed and hugged Wally excitedly. They began jumping up and down and uproar of cheers arose from the class. They did it! They got the parts. This was the happiest day of their lives! They all Mrs. Thompson spoke again.

"Now, there is one more role we have yet to cast, and we saved it for last because her character hints to the play we are doing." She said. Everyone quieted down and was alert at full attention.

"The student who receives this role….is **Francine Fulbright**….and she shall be playing…**Princess Kaguya**!" Mrs. Thompson said. Everyone gasped! Fanny was filled to the brim with happiness at receiving a main roll, even if it was that of an evil character.

"YES! ALRIGHT! I GOT THE PART! Uh-huh! That's right! Go Fanny! It's your birthday! Get your groove on!" She cried, dancing. Everyone stared on in shock and Fanny paused. She cleared her throat.

"What are YOU all lookin' at?!" She cried angrily, sitting back down in her seat. Mrs. Thompson's voice rang out again.

"That's right students….our play this year is, _**Inuyasha: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass**_!" Mrs. Thompson said. Everyone cheered! It was like the best Inuyasha movie, ever!! For obvious reasons. Kuki blushed as a certain scene from the movie came to mind. She wondered if Wally had yet to realize the same thing she had and glanced in his direction. But he seemed to be too excited about the play itself to think about anything else.

"Congratulations everyone! Cast members, may pick up your scripts in the auditorium at the end of the day. And studenst, make sure you come out and support your fellow peers during the show's performance, which will be in about 4 weeks!" Mrs. Thompson said. Kuki's eyes grew wide and she spoke up.

"WAIT! There's one more role that hasn't been cast yet!" She cried. Everyone looked at her and Wally's eyes grew wide in realization as well.

"YEAH! Who's playin' Shippo?!" He asked. Everyone started mumbling to themselves about who would play Shippo.

"Someone from Ghallager Primary?" Hoagie asked. Abby shook her head.

"Nah, they're all to busy with Cadet Work in the KND, remember? It's really hectic this time of year. They wouldn't have time for the play." She said.

"Numbuh five's right. But if that's the case...then I wonder...who's it gonna be?" Rachel asked from the back of the classroom. Just then, they heard crashes and ruckus over the intercom. Everyone jumped to attention.

"What was that?!" Kuki asked, looking up at the speakers. Then, everyone heard Nigel's voice:

"You stupid adult! How dare you try to trick us kids into performing a play for your benefit! A play that is more or less for teenagers at that! You're trying to warp our minds and make us turn into adults faster!! My fellow peers may have fallen for it, but I won't! They shouldn't be doing plays like this…plays that robs them of their kid-dom. They should embrace the kid inside and should be playing and performing productions that THEY make up, not something made by some stupid adult! When will you adults learn to stop messing with our childhood! It is the primary essence of our lives and we won't stand for your tricks to take it away from us!!" He cried. Sector V blushed and sunk down in their seats, as did other members of the KND stared at them angrily…what was Nigel thinking?! He was going to ruin everything! In the office Mrs. Thompson blinked twice before smirking.

"Well…Mr. Uno, you want to promote "kid-dom" to the school, did I hear you right?!" She asked. Nigel stood.

"You heard me A-DULT!" He said, folding his arms. Mrs. Thompson stood up.

"Well then, I respect your claim Mr. Uno. You can promote "kid-dom" in the play all you want and no one will stop you…" She said. Sector V sat up at attention! What was Mrs. Thompson going on about?! They listened carefully.

"What are you getting at Adult?!" Nigel asked. Mrs. Thompson smiled.

(FYI: If you haven't noticed, their converation is being broadcast to the entire school)

"It's quite simple really. Congratulatios **Mr. Uno…you will be playing the part of Shippo** in this year's production of _Inuyasha: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass_…and no one…and I mean no one will stop you from promoting the rise of "childhood" in the play." She said. Nigel smirked.

"Fine! I'll take your little challenge and you'll see! Me and my team and the other kids will shine light on the essence of play and fun, instead of the adult-shseriousness you're trying to promote!" He said. Mrs. Thompson snickered.

"You may very well learn a lesson from all of this before this is over Mr. Uno." She said. Just then, the bell rang, ending the school day. Sector V looked at each other worriedly. They knew this was going to be a rocky production. Once they reached the treehouse, they wouldn't hear the end of it.

* * *

After everyone picked up their scripts and got back to the treehouse, they did a read through of the play using their highlighters to mark their lines. 

"It's pretty true to the movie." Abby said. Hoagie agreed. Wally, on the other hand, was rather frustrated.

"Oh great! How am I 'apposed to learn all these lines! No one tol' me I'd be doin' all this readin'!" He said. Kuki smiled.

"Don't worry Wally, I'm going to help you! We are the lead actors after all! And you wouldn't have gotten the role if you didn't fit the part of Inuyasha. So learning the lines will be easy for you!" She said. Wally blushed a little and smiled.

"Thanks Kooks." He said. She grinned and nodded. It was then that Nigel exited his room from doing some KND paperwork (of course).

"What…are you all doing?" He asked.

"Learning our lines…which you should be doing too…." Abby said. Nigel shook his head.

"If we're going to put a kid-like essence on this play, we do not need to use scripts provided by the ADULTS!" He said, picking up Abby's script.

"HEY!" Abby cried. Hoagie stood and took back the script.

"Those ADULTS are the directors Numbuh one! We have to do the play the way they see it! And we're not going to ruin that natural "essence" that is Inuyasha just because you don't like it! You need to read your lines anyway! You don't even know who Shippo is!" He said, handing the script back to Abby.

"Oh c'mon, how hard can it be to play the role of a character with a name like "Shippo" Nigel asked. Everyone looked at each other and Hoagie stood.

"Follow me." He said. They all went to his room, with their scripts and backpacks in hand. In Hoagie's room, he began typing on a computer of his. Wally saw a new mini-handheld invention right next to Hoagie's computer.

"Hey Numbuh two, what's this thingy?" He asked, picking it up.

"Don't touch it! It's very delicate!" Hoagie cried. Wally quicly put it down as Hoagie continued.

"You know how the Negatives were able to come to our universe? I'm working on a new theory that maybe we can re-visit their universes. Who knows….we may need their help again one day. I'm keeping it plugged up to keep the battery charged, I'm still working the bugs out." He said. He went to his dvd shelf and pulled out the movie "Castle Beyond the Looking Glass." He handed it to Numbuh one.

"You should watch it." He said. Then he pulled up a website on his computer.

"And you should read this. It's all the low down on everything Inuyasha." He said.

"I don't NEED any of this!" Numbuh one cried out, frustrated. Hoagie frowned

"Yes you do! You can't play Shippo if you don't know his history and his relationships with the others! The reason we landed the roles is because we understood our characters! You don't know ANYTHING about Shippo, you need to find out info on him so you can have good stage presence and chemistry with the rest of us!!" Hoagie said.

"I told you, I don't need it! AND I'm your leaduh! I already have good chemistry with all of you!" Nigel cried. Wally scoffed.

"Not right now you don't..." He said under his breath, but Nigel heard him.

"What's that _supposed_ to mean?!" He asked. Tension in the room was high. No one noticed that two of the small hamsters had escaped and were running around playing tag in Hoagie's room. One tripped over a wire behind his invention, unplugging it. The machine stopped whirring.

"What happened?" Kuki asked.

"It probably blew a fuse." Hoagie said. Nigel went around and reached his hand in the nook, trying to find the plug. He found it, but accidentally connected it to the computer instead. He stood up again.

"It was just unplugged. You need to be more organized with your wires Numbuh two. Now look, as I was saying...I've told you that I'm not going to research this "Shippo" person. I'm just going to be me and everything will be fine! And that's FINAL!" Nigel cried, making a fist and slamming it down on Hoagie's invention. He ended up pressing a button and it began whirr loudly. A big light engulfed the room, which seemed to be spinning. Everyone screamed. The two hamsters had run out. Wally grabbed Kuki and Hoagie grabbed Abby.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Kuki cried out, holding onto Wally for dear life.

"I DUNNO! JUST HANG ON TO ME!" Wally cried.

"Everyone HOLD ON TIGHT!" Hoagie shouted. They screamed and about 60 seconds later, the flash grew really bright before everything went dark again. Everyone groaned at sat up.

"Kuki, a-are you alright?" Wally asked. Kuki nodded.

"I-I think so." She said, grabbing her head. Wally smiled and took her up in a tight, loving embrace, happy that she was ok and in one piece.

"Oh, my head hurts." Nigel said, sitting up on his knees and rubbing his bald cranium.

"What happened?" Kuki asked, looking around. Hoagie sat up and helped Abby sit up as well.

"You okay Numbuh five?" He asked. She groaned at sat up as well. She was the first one to look around and notice their surroundings.

"Numbuh five?" Hoagie asked again.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah…I'm fine Numbuh two…but….Numbuh five don't think we in Cleveland anymore…." She said. Everyone else looked around and saw nothing but trees. Trees, trees, and more trees, and one river as well as a nearby village.

Where were they?

* * *

A/N: PHEW! That was long but worth it? Right?! Because now…THEY'RE IN THE FEUDAL ERA!! Yes, the Inu Gang makes their appearance in the next Chappie. A nice way to kick of the holiday season, right? Christmas break has officially started for me, so I had a blast writing this. 

Yes, I've always planned for the play to be, "The Castle Behind the Looking Glass" for a certain reason. But I suppose I can include a mini scene like before the play or during an intermission which includes the characters of Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken…since you guys mentioned certain KND people you would like to play those characters. I dunno, we'll see how it runs. But as of right now Chico, Chad, Sonia and Lee have not been cast in the play (reviewers know who I'm talking to when I say that!) Anyway, the play will not occur until the end of the story, which is who knows how many chappies from now? I plan for this to be a pretty lengthy story…as most Inuyasha fics are.

But I'm rambling….PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!

Peace Out!

-FoxieSango


	7. Meeting Kagome

A/N: Thank you again for your reviews! glomps all and hands out cookies Here is the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or KND

Here we go!

* * *

"I DON'T GET IT! Why is she mad at me?!" Inuyasha cried. He was running alongside Miroku behind Kagome and Sango and Shippo, all of whom were riding on Kilala up ahead. Miroku spoke.

"She's mad at you because you went to see Kikyo." He said. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"She told me she was cool with that!!" He cried angrily. Miroku closed his eyes and sighed, an anime sweat-drop appearing on his head.

"Inuyasha, it's not so much that you went to see Kikyo… that it is you went to see Kikyo without telling Kagome."

"What, so I need her permission now?!" Inuyasha cried. Miroku groaned in exasperation. He didn't understand how in the world Inuyasha could be so thick-headed.

"No, but in her eyes, it almost seems as if you were sneaking around behind her back." Miroku said.

"I would never do that! She knows that!" Inuyasha said.

"But Inuyasha, you have done it before…by her perspective anyway…" Miroku said. Inuyasha "hmphed" and Miroku continued.

"Either way, you should let her cool off a bit before talking to her and…" Just then, Inuyasha rushed up to where Kagome was. Miroku stared in pity.

"This can only end badly." He thought to himself.

"HEY! KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha from his spot on Kagome's shoulder as Kagome turned her head to the other side.

"She doesn't wanna talk to you!" He said. Inuyasha frowned.

"Can it runt! Kagome, hey!" He shouted. Kagome still didn't acknowledge him. He growled.

"Don't be such a wench Kagome!" He said. Sango and Shippo cringed. That was strike one.

"Remember when I broke that stupid riding contraption of yours…?!" He asked. Kagome tensed up at the memory that he broke something precious to her. Shippo and Sango looked at her worriedly. That was strike two.

"I told you I'd carry you from here on out, remember! So why don't you ride with me instead of on Kilala! Besides, you'd make it a lot easier for her to fly faster because if you were with me there wouldn't be as much pressure on her!" He said. Kagome frowned and Shippo and Sango gasped! The idiot! He had just criticized her weight and didn't even realize it! Strike three, he was out. Kagome sighed. Great, as if she wasn't feeling bad enough, now she felt guilty about riding on Kilala.

"Sango, can you tell Kilala to let me down." She asked softly. Sango did so and as Kilala slowed to a stop, Kagome got off. Inuyasha grinned, thinking he had gotten through to Kagome and that she had forgiven him. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Inuyasha…" She started. His ears perked up.

"SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" She cried. He whammed into the ground eight times as Kagome stormed off. Miroku had caught up to them.

"As I was saying, don't provoke her when she's still hot under the collar…" He said. Sango stared after Kagome.

"I guess we're taking a break…" She said. Shippo had jumped of Kagome's shoulder, knowing she wanted to be alone and made his way back to the others. He kicked Inuyasha in the side before hopping to Sango's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you're a jerk." He said.

"SHADDUP!" Inuyasha cried, standing and preparing to follow Kagome, when he heard,

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY! DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME! SIT BOY!" He hit the ground again, five more times. Who knew Kagome's voice could get so loud? The others sighed and began to set up camp until Kagome came back. Inuyasha sat up again once the spell wore off.

"Stupid girl. I'm going after her and…"

"Don't you dare Inuyasha, she needs some alone time right now…" Miroku said. Inuyasha growled, really wanting to set things right with Kagome, but, following his better judgment for once, he stayed put with the others.

Meanwhile….with Kagome…

"Inuyasha's such a jerk! Who does he think he is?! He criticizes my weight, calls me a wench, runs of to see Kikyo behind my back!" She cried, kicking a pine cone angrily before pausing and looking down sadly….

"And here I am acting like this is something new…" She said. She sighed and sat down on a log, burying her face in her hands.

"I can't go on like this….I don't know how much longer I can keep this up….but no matter how I try…Inuyasha….I just can't leave him….I love him….but, he doesn't realize that….and he may never realize it…" She thought. A single tear fell from her face and she wiped it away.

"You're in a rut Kagome, and crying about it? Showing weakness, that's what Inuyasha would say…another reason you're nothing compared to Kikyo…" She thought. She sighed sadly.

"I'm such a loser…" She said softly. Just then, she heard a scream and sat up.

"Who or what was that?" She asked. She heard other voices.

"Numbuh 3!"

"Kuki! Look out!" They cried. She jumped up and rushed to where the voices were coming from. They sounded like kids…in trouble!!

* * *

"I don't see any houses around here anywhere!!" Kuki cried out, looking around anxiously. Abby frowned and turned to Nigel.

"This is all YOUR fault!" She cried, pointing at him. Nigel was offended.

"Me?! What'd I do!"

"All of this happened after you banged on Hoagie's invention! You triggered something!" She cried.

"How do you know it was me and not Father?!" Nigel asked.

"Oh, there you go, trying to find another excuse for yourself! Why can't you ever take responsibility for your actions?!" She cried. Nigel fumed.

"What are you talking about?! I always take responsibility for my actions, but there's no reason to blame it on me when you have no proof!" He cried. Hoagie reached into his backpack and pulled out another device to scan the area.

"Hmm, there aren't any houses or stores around for miles. We're definitely not in the treehouse anymore." He said.

"Or Cleveland for that matter! There are no roads or children or people anywhere! We're in the in the middle of the cruddy forest!" Wally cried out. Kuki was taking in their surroundings as well, but admiring the beauty of everything. She didn't see what the big fuss was about. Her eyes came across a huge, gorgeous flower near a cave and she moved forward to get a closer look at it. Everyone else was arguing too much to notice that she had moved away from them.

"So, how do we get back?" Abby asked as Hoagie put the scanner back in his back-pack. He then looked around and noticed that his new device was on the ground by Nigel's foot, broken.

"Aw, man!" He said, picking it up sadly.

"It could take me weeks to get this fixed!" He said. Abby's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?! We don't have weeks! The rehearsal for the play starts next week!" Abby said.

"Aside from that, what's gonna happen when our parents notice that we're gone?!" She added.

"Well, we're stuck here until I can fix this, we can't do anything and it looks like it is damaged pretty bad. Nigel must have landed on it when we arrived here." He said.

"Why are you blaming me again?! You should have made it more accident proof! And how do we know Abby or Wally or Kuki didn't land on it?!" Nigel cried. Hoagie stared him down.

" 'Cause I found it where you landed, by your backpack, and…"

"Hey, where is Kuki?" Wally asked looking around. Abby pointed.

"Over there." She said.

"Kuki! Get over here! You don't know what that is or where it's been!" Wally cried, watching as she reached for a plant.

"Yeah, it may be poisonous girl!" Abby cried.

"Oh, you guys are silly! It's just a little plant and…" She started, tugging at it when the ground began to rumble and move. A huge mound emerged from the ground to reveal that the plant Kuki had been admiring was actually the tongue of another monster. What she thought were Stalagtites on the roof of the cave were actually the monster's teeth. Kuki fell backwards and watched as a huge ugly monster rose from the ground. Her eyes grew wide in fear as the monster opened its large mouth, roaring at her. It had gigantic fangs and was drooling. Kuki took a deep breath and screamed as the monster came towards her and lifted its tail to pick her up.

"NUMBUH 3!" Everyone cried. Wally rushed forward.

"Kuki! Lookout!" He screamed, but it was too late. The monster picked Kuki up and she screamed even more.

"WALLY! HELP ME!" She cried.

"I'm comin' Kuki!!" He screamed, closing in on the monster when suddenly a bright, pink light shot out of the forest, chopping of the monsters tail. The monster screamed as the end that had Kuki released from his body and she fell in Wally's arms. Wally caught her.

"Gotcha! Kuki! Are you alright?!" He asked. She hugged him tight.

"Wally! I was…so scared!" She said. He shushed her and rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. His heart was racing; he had almost lost her that time. The monster turned to face whatever had attacked him to see a young girl in a green skirt, white shirt, and a bow and arrow standing firm. The girl gasped.

* * *

"I sense 3 jewel shards from this monster." Kagome thought. She glanced at the kids before her. All were dressed in modern day clothes similar to hers, so they couldn't have been from here. She saw a bald boy in a red shirt, a slightly chubby boy in a white shirt with a light blue button down blouse and goggles on, and a black girl in a blue cut off shirt with a red had on her head. Kagome then looked to see the girl she had saved. She was hugged up with a blonde boy, and Kagome noticed that this girl was the only one who looked Japanese. The monster roared again and Kagome brought her attention back to him. She frowned and readied her arrow again, this time firing at the jewel shards. She hit the mark with a clean strike, causing the monster to cry out as he fell to the ground and disintegrated. Kagome stepped forward and picked up the shards.

"That was almost too easy…" She thought, before turning to the couple she had saved. The boy had his eyes closed and was still rocking the Japanese girl gently, whispering soothing words to her about how everything was alright now. Kagome looked on in envy, wishing Inuyasha would treat her like that sometimes. She walked up to them and put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Say, is she alright?" She asked. Wally nodded.

"She's fine….shaken up but fine…" he said. He looked up at Kagome.

"How can I ever thank you for…" he started when he paused, eyes growing wide with shock and awe. He was speechless. Kagome smiled.

"It was nothing, really." She said. She looked at the others.

"Are they your friends?" She asked. Wally's jaw dropped and he remained speechless. Kagome looked back at him nervously.

"Um…hello?" She said. He still said nothing. Kagome was a little freaked out backed up a bit.

"Oh…..kay…" She said, walking to the other kids, only to find that the boy in the goggles and the African American girl had the same reaction as the blonde boy. Kagome looked at each until she laid her eyes on the bald kid, who seemed to be the only normal one.

"Are you kids okay? What are you doing here?" She asked him. The bald boy scoffed.

"We don't have to answer to you, "teenager." We could have handled that monster ourselves with our 2x4 technology!" He said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"2x4 tech…what?" She asked. Abby and Hoagie gaped when they realized how rude Nigel was being. Did he not know who this was? Hoagie body-slammed Nigel and put a hand over his mouth as Abby spoke up.

"Uh…heh-heh…you'll have to forgive him. He's…uh…not too fond of teens or adults. Bad experience growing up, they kinda….um…ignored him?" She lied. Kagome gave a small smile, happy to see that the girl seemed to be talking normal now.

"Oh, ok…what about them?" She asked, pointing to Wally and Kuki. By now, Kuki had lifted her head and was also staring with an open mouth at Kagome.

"Uh…well they…" Abby started, when Kuki stood and rushed forward.

"OH MY GOSH! You're Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! AHHh! I can't believe this! It's you…here….live….real….in person! AHH! I was saved by Kagome Higurashi! Oh! Oh! I know all about you!! You travel with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Inuyasha….and…Oh….Oh man…Inuyasha! Where is he?! Is he here?! With you?! Oh wow this is so cool! AHH….oh…" Kuki said, fainting. Kagome's eyes grew wide. How did this girl know so much about her and the others? Abby and Hoagie panicked, but luckily for them, Abby was quick on her feet.

"Uh….heh-heh…n-news of…um…your travels….to defeat the demon Naraku…has um….traveled far and wide to…even our village? Yeah! That's right! A-and…er…she is a big fan of you! We all are!" Abby said. Hoagie stood up and got off of Nigel.

"Yeah, wh-what she said!" He said. Kagome smiled. Now it made sense! Why wouldn't she and the others be treated as celebrities from kids who knew about them?

"Oh! Okay then. Well, where are your parents? Your village?" She asked. Abby looked at Hoagie. By now, Wally came forward and was fanning Kuki, trying to get her to wake up.

"Er…a big demon attacked our homes…..and we were separated?" Hoagie said. He and Abby grinned sheepishly. Kagome looked at them sadly.

"You poor things, no home or family. Do you even know where you are?" She asked. Nigel stood.

"What's it to you?! We can get along on our own just fine! We don't need a teenager too…" This time, both Abby and Hoagie shut him up but covering his mouth with their hands.

"He's very rude…heh-heh…" Abby said.

"But no…we have no idea where we are and we're really scared out here." Hoagie said. Nigel's eyes grew wide. Were they trying to get assistance from a teenager?! Kagome looked back in the direction she had come from worriedly. She knew if she brought them back with her, Inuyasha would never let her hear the end of it. But she couldn't leave them…it wasn't in her nature. She looked back at the others.

"Ok…you guys are coming with me then. At least until we find your family." She said. Abby gasped and bowed to Kagome politely.

"Thank you so very much Kagome-sama!" She said. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Erm…you don't have to address me like that. Just Kagome will be fine." She said. Nigel was angry that he was being ignored and folded his arms defiantly. He'd have to have a little talk with his team. Just then, Kuki woke up.

"Oh…guys, I was having the weirdest dream. A monster attacked me and then I was rescued by Kagome and…." She started when she looked and saw Kagome again. Her eyes grew wide before fainting once more. The others sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

A/N: What will Inuyasha say when Kagome brings some kids back with her to the group? Oo...Heck, I don't even know...I haven't written it yet. Anyway, You know what to do! Read & Review! Please and Thank you! 

Peace Out!

-FoxieSango


	8. Meeting the Rest

A/N: I'll be surprised if anyone still reads this, considering how long it took for me to update.

Anyway, finally got around to this chappie! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha growled and impatiently waited for Kagome to return. He was sitting Indian style with his arms folded inside the sleeves of his haori and his right leg was anxiously bouncing up and down as he stared into the woods where Kagome had departed. He swore silently. 

"What's taking her so long?!" He asked himself. The others stared at him.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Miroku said.

"Stay outta this monk! I ain't talking to you!" He cried.

"Someone's got a bad temper." Shippo said, when Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

"OW!" He cried.

"You wanna say that again you rat?!"

"Kagome's gonna get you when she comes back!" Shippo cried with tears welling up in his eyes. Inuyasha folded his arms and cocked his head to the side.

"Keh, I ain't afraid of Kagome!" He said, when suddenly he heard…

"Inuyasha, sit boy." And…of course, he rammed into the ground again.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried happily as he rushed towards the person he had grown to see as his mother. Inuyasha groaned into the ground.

"When are you going to stop picking on Shippo, Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked angrily. The spell had yet to wear off, so Inuyasha couldn't answer. Shippo hopped in Kagome's arms and snuggled into her.

"I'm glad your back Kagome! Inuyasha was being a sour-puss and…" Shippo paused as he looked over Kagome's shoulder and five kids who were staring back at him with wide eyes. They seemed a bit shy.

"Who are they?" He asked, pointing at them.

"Huh? Oh." Kagome started, looking back at the five children.

"They're lost. They were separated from their family during a battle and they're trying to find their way back to them." Kagome said. Shippo watched on as a Japanese girl stood somewhat shyly behind a boy with blonde hair. The blonde boy looked speechless. The same look crossed the faces of the dark skinned girl and the boy in the light blue shirt. But the bald boy seemed rather indifferent and mean. Shippo smiled and left Kagome's arms, scampering up to them.

"HI! I'm Shippo! What are your names?!" He asked politely. Kagome smiled at them. The dark skinned girl stepped forward.

"Well, I'm Abby. That's Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, and that's Nigel." She said. Nigel scoffed, folded his arms and turned his head.

"Er…he's kinda rude…" Abby said with a frown. She turned to Shippo again.

"It's nice to meet you Shippo." She said, trying her hardest to contain her excitement for meeting who she agreed was one of the most adorable characters in the whole series. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was just coming up from the ground. She gulped.

"They appear to be rather young Kagome." Miroku said. Hoagie gasped.

"Abby! Abby look! It's Miroku! My hero!" He said happily. Abby nudged him and shushed him.

"Ow!" Hoagie cried.

"Boy, don't act star-struck!" She whispered harshly. Miroku blinked twice at hearing the boy.

"How do you know about me?" He asked.

"Word of your many adventures traveled to our village! We know a lot about you, you guys are our heroes!" Abby said with a smile. Miroku grinned.

"Well, I'm honored to be considered as such a likeable role model for young children such as yourselves." He said, standing and walking over to the children. He took Abby's hand in his own and Hoagie noticed this, as did Sango. Abby blushed.

"Young lady, you speak very wisely and you have much verve. You are also rather beautiful. In a few years, when you are older, would you consider bearing my child?" He asked. Hoagie growled. Miroku may have been his hero, but that didn't give him the right to push up on his woman like that. Wait, did he just call Abby his woman? He quickly shook the thought from his mind; she wouldn't like him like that anyway. Right? But still, he was mad. Then, Sango came up, knocking Miroku in the head with her Hiraikotsu. He fell over.

"He may not be the best role model." She said in a monotone voice. Miroku groaned as a lump formed on his head. He looked up to see Kuki still shyly standing behind Wally. His grin grew even wider.

"Ah! Another beautiful maiden! This must be my lucky day!" He cried, sitting up on his knees and taking Kuki's hand. She gasped.

"HEY!" Wally cried angrily.

"Would you perhaps bear my child when you are of age beautiful one?" Miroku asked. Kuki tried to pull her hand away. Wally knocked Miroku's hand away from Kuki's and protectively pulled Kuki behind him again.

"Getcha hands offa her! She ain't bearin' your kid!!" He cried angrily. Kuki couldn't help but to giggle at the scene as she tightly grasped Wally's arms. Sango grew really angry and hit Miroku again before grabbing his ear.

"Monk, what have I told you?" She asked him in a cold tone.

"Ow, owowowoowwow!!!" Miroku said.

"I mean, even little children Miroku?! Honestly, you're horrible!" Sango said.

"I'm sorry dear! It's this curse!" He said, as said hand made its way up to caress her rear. Sango blushed.

"HENTAI!" She cried, slapping him. Miroku sunk to the ground Indian style as a red hand mark stung his face.

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Sango cried, the others laughed minus Nigel, who thought the whole thing was rather stupid. Kagome giggled as well. Sango walked up to both Kuki and Abby.

"You girls ok? You have to forgive him, his quite the lecher." She said. Kuki remained quiet but nodded. Abby smiled.

"Thank you Sango-sama. I've always admired you and I've tried to fight like how I've heard you fight whenever guys give me a hard time!" She said, bowing politely. In a sense, this way true. When bad guys gave Numbuh five a hard time, she tried to fight like Sango to kick their butt. Sango smiled.

"Well, perhaps I could show you some moves." She said. She turned back to Kagome.

"These children do seem awfully young to be traveling alone, Kagome." She said. Kagome took a breath and glanced at Inuyasha, who had a cute pout on his face but was still angrily watching the scene unfold before him. Though he did have to smirk when the blond kid smacked Miroku one for touching what Inuyasha could only assume was "his woman," especially from the way the kid was so protective of her. It seemed almost familiar. His caught Kagome's glance and his own eyes narrowed.

"Feh! Whaddya lookin' at?!!" He cried. Kagome felt her anger rising but pushed it down.

"Actually Sango…" She said, turning her back to Inuyasha, "If you all didn't mind, I was thinking that the kids could perhaps join us on our journey, at least until they find their way home." Inuyasha shot up at this and stomped up to Kagome.

"WHAT?! OH NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! You always do this Kagome!! Why can't you just leave well enough alone?!" He cried in her face.

"Inuyasha!"

"You can't help everyone! And if you keep adding people to our group, we'll NEVER find Naraku! Why do you always have to be such a goody-goody?!"

"They're too young to be by themselves! They don't know the area, either!"

"Neither did I at their age, but I made it on my own fine! They can do the same!"

"Inuyasha, they're not half-demon! They need guidance and protection!"

"They need to learn to take care of themselves!"

"Don't you wish you had someone to help you as a kid?!"

"What's past is past! I didn't have anyone and I protected myself! I turned out fine, they will too!"

"LOOK! It doesn't even matter! We don't need the help of teenagers anyway! We'll find our own way home, come along team." Nigel said as he started to leave.

"Numbuh one, are you cruddy crazy?!" Wally asked. Kuki whispered.

"Wally, we gotta call each other by our names now, remember?" She asked, referring to something Abby and Hoagie told them earlier. Wally froze and quickly covered his mistake by turning his boss's "code name" into the start of a list as he spoke.

"Secondly, you know good and well that we don't function too well in an area we don't know nothin' about! Third, we don't know where our parents are...and fourth, this is INUYASHA here! The great half demon who has single handedly taken on a bunch of demons, curses, the wrath of his brother, and even the horrible half demon Naraku…and he's STILL come out on top! He's strong and totally cool and can protect us! We can learn from him, you really want to let a chance like that pass us by?! We need his help!" Wally said. Inuyasha heard the boy singing his praises and couldn't help the sense of pride that rose within him. He beamed happily. Nigel frowned.

"Look Wally, I've got three words, "I…DON'T…CARE…" They're teenagers and they can't be trusted, no matter who they are! I'm not going to subject myself to the humiliation of asking a teenager for help on something I can handle myself, and you shouldn't either!" Nigel said.

"But Nigel…" Kuki started, when Inuyasha spoke up, speaking to Nigel.

"Look kid, there's a lot of demons out there. If you don't know what type of demons are present in the area you're in, or how strong they are, it can be difficult to face them…especially if you're a human."

"I think…we'll manage." Nigel said in a cold voice. Abby frowned.

"How you gonna manage if we ain't goin' with a ya?" She asked. Nigel froze.

"Abby?" He asked.

"Nigel, sometimes you need to ask people for help. Remember Lasso Lass? The Dentist? Your dad?!" She cried. Nigel froze at that and looked down. He bit his lip before letting out a groan of frustration. He knew he was beat. He wasn't stupid; for going into the woods alone without anyone with you was practically suicide…and he needed his team.

"Fine! Whatever, but I won't like it." He said. His team gave him a small smile.

"So, does this mean we're going with you guys?" Kuki asked Kagome in a soft voice.

"Looks like it." Kagome said with a smile on her face as well. Kuki squealed.

"Did you hear that Wally! We get to travel with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo & Kilala!!" She cried happily.

"I heard Kooks! Oh, man! This is so cool!" He said.

"Like a dream come true!" Kuki cried out, hugging him. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their team looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, I suppose we should be on our way." Miroku said standing.

"Yes, I think that was a good enough rest." Sango added, standing as well. They both turned to their leader.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. By this time, Shippo had made his way back into Kagome's arms.

"Yeah, we'll continue in the direction Kikyo pointed us in." He said. Kagome cringed slightly at the name and Inuyasha noticed, but said nothing.

"Let's move out people." He said. The others nodded before following Inuyasha. Sector V looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's that chappie. Can't wait for your reviews! 

-FoxieSango

* * *

**PS: I don't own Inuyasha or KND, but this crossover idea and the way I format it is copyright to me. Any attempt to copy my words or claim _my_ plot as _your_ own IS A CRIME & IS AGAINST THE LAW!!**


	9. Fighting the First Demon

**I don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko Takhashi) or KND (Mr. Warburton) but I do own the idea for this fiction. Do not take or reupload as your own. That is stealing, illegal, and you will go to jail. FF-dot-net documents upload and publishing dates as evidence of who uploaded what first so don't even try it!**

* * *

**I haven't uploaded this in forever, for that I apologize. This chapter just came to me tonight and I should have been asleep but I wrote it instead. Please enjoy and review. Thank you. ^^**

* * *

WARNING: This chapter contains Mild Language from Inuyasha

The group had been walking around for hours, and it was well into the evening now. The sun was slowly making its way across the sky, preparing to set into the horizon. Inuyasha suddenly stopped in agitation. They hadn't picked up a single scent since they had started walking.

"Dammit, looks like Kikyo pointed us in the wrong direction." Inuyasha said, folding his arms in a huff. Kagome scoffed and thought,

"_Well that was no surprise_."

Nigel gasped and pointed at Inuyasha.

"Did you just…CURSE, teenager?!" He cried angrily. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dude, what are you going on about?" He asked.

"That…that WORD! That D-word, why would you speak like that in front of children unless you were EVIL?!" He cried. Sector V face-palmed their heads. Nigel was being so…immature. Inuyasha frowned at him.

"You're getting uptight over a word?" He asked.

"A CURSE word, TEENAGER!" He cried.

"Dude, you're crazy." He said. Nigel gasped and turned to his team.

"You guys know what I'm talking about right?! THAT'S the kind of stuff that warps your mind and turns you into adults and…and…" He paused, his team was glaring daggers at him.

"Uh, g-guys?" Nigel asked. Shippo, who was next to him, had his hands behind his head.

"Geez, I'm a kid and I'm more mature than you." He said.

"I'd rather be IMMATURE than an annoying brat!" Nigel yelled at Shippo.

"You're being annoying right now Nigel!" Abby cried angrily, her fists clenched at her side. The rest of the Inuyasha team was watching the exchange.

"Um…maybe we should take a break?" Sango suggested. Kagome looked around.

"Is there a hotspring around anywhere?" She asked.

"Again? We were just at a hotspring three nights ago! You don't stink THAT bad woman."

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" He rammed into the ground and groaned.

"You…t-traitor…" He mumbled. Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha, have you not learned your lesson yet?" He asked, hand moving down to grope Sango. She froze up and shuddered.

"HENTAI!!" She cried, slapping Miroku. Hoagie, Abby, Wally and Kuki snickered to themselves whil Nigel just muttered angrily. Miroku cringed and rubbed his face.

"Honestly Sango, must you treat me so harshly?" He asked with a pout. She frowned at him.

"I can't trust you monk." She said. Shippo then hopped on her shoulder.

"Besides, you and Inuyasha never learn your lesson and it's been what, about two years now?"

"Can it runt!" Inuyasha cried for the ground.

"Sit."

BAM!

"STOP IT KAGOME!"

"Maybe there's a village nearby somewhere?" Wally asked.

"He's right! There's a river here, so that's bound to eventually lead to civilization." Kuki said with a smile.

"But it's too dark; who knows how long it may take for us to get to the village if there is one." Hoagie said.

"Then maybe, a cave perhaps?" Abby asked.

"Excellent sense of deduction." Miroku said with wide eyes. The others had to agree with him. Sector V blushed; they had learned a lot from watching their heroes on television. Miroku smiled and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, think we can find a cave or something somewhere?" He asked. Inuyasha slowly sat up, popping the bones in his back.

"Keh, what do I get out of it?"

"I won't give you another s-"

"GAH! Okay, okay!" He cried in fear. He bent down for Kagome to get on his back. Kagome stared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon wench. We walk any longer and soon you'll be complaining that your feet hurt. I don't even want to hear it, now get on." He said. Kagome blushed.

"Um..well, I…"

"Well you get on already?" Inuyasha asked, blushing a bit as he looked away. Kagome stepped forward and climbed on Inuyasha's back. He made sure he had a firm grip on her legs before standing. Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his hair for a moment, luckily Inuyasha didn't notice. Wally and Kuki looked at them with admiring eyes. Wally then glanced at Kuki before clearing his throat.

"Um…K-kuki…if you want I can um…"

She giggled, "Thank you, Wally!" Wally smiled and bent down. Kuki climbed on his back and softly kissed his cheek before giggling. Wally blushed before standing. Miroku and Sango watched this exchange with interest, wondering why the two were mimicking Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome wondered this as well, but Inuyasha made nothing of it. He didn't even notice as he turned to Miroku and Sango,

"Alright, guys, let's h-huh? Miroku what are you-?" Miroku was bent down as well, offering his back to Sango.

"Sango my love! I too shall carry you so you don't injure your feet." He said with a grin. Sango blushed and took a few steps back before frowning at the monk.

"You pervert! You just want a chance to grope me! Forget it!" She cried, folding her arms. Miroku feigned hurt,

"Sango, I'm wounded that you think so lowly of me."

"It's because of your reputation." Shippo said. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh, bozou. Keep that up and you two will never get married." He said to Miroku. Shippo then jumped up and down, pointing at Inuyasha.

"You're one to talk you two-timing…OW! KAGOME, HE HIT ME!"

"Inuyasha!"

"You say "sit" woman and I'm taking you down with me!" Kagome frowned and resolved to pinch his ear instead.

"OW, OW, OW! KAGOME, QUIT IT!"

"Can we just get moving please?! You guys are agitating." Nigel said angrily. He noticed that his team was watching the scene with a smile on their faces, but he didn't see what was so funny. These teenagers were idiots.

"The kid's right. It'll be nighttime soon and we need shelter." Inuyasha said, standing and walking on ahead. The others nodded to themselves and followed him. All was quiet for a while until Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I sense a sacred Jewel Shard…three of them." She said with a frown.

"Is it Kouga the Wolf Demon?" Abby asked. The Inuyasha group looked at her.

"Exactly how much do you know so much detail about our travels kid? Where'd you hear about Kouga?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. The kids cleared their throats and looked away nervously. Inuyasha shrugged, it didn't matter to him none.

"Keh, whatever. It ain't Kouga, I don't smell his stench anywhere. No, this smell is much worse than that wimpy wolf." He slowly set Kagome down.

"Step back and watch the kids Kagome." He said, putting his hand to the hilt of his sword and ready to brandish it for battle. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"What, you don't think I'm capable of fighting?! Inuyasha, SIT!"

"GAH! What are you PMSing today or something?!"

"SIT"

"STOP IT!!!" Inuyasha sobbed.

"SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"Won't he get a concussion if she keeps that up?" Nigel asked. Then he paused and asked out loud, "How is she even doing that?"

"It's a long story." Shippo said. Kagome bent down to Inuyasha's level.

"Why the heck did you "sit" me?!" He cried.

"Because you sounded like a chauvinistic pig! You think so little of me you don't think I can fight?! 'Stay back and watch the kids' the nerve of you! You make it sound like I'm more fit to be a housewife than a fighter!"

"I was TRYING to PROTECT you stupid! Unless you want yourself and these kids to be killed by the demon! Then go ahead, I'm not stoppin' ya!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome's eyes grew wide at this and she almost retracted her statement until Inuyasha's big mouth got him in more trouble,

"Keh, it's not like you'd make ANYONE a good housewife anyway! You're so moody and touchy and cranky and…"

"And you're a stubborn, arrogant, pig-headed, no good…" Kagome started as they glared at each other. Miroku interrupted them as he pulled out an ofuda..

"You guys better kiss and makeup soon, the demon's getting closer." Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"K-kiss?!" They cried. Hoagie walked up to Miroku.

"Any way we can help?" He asked.

"Just stay out of the way for now." Miroku said with a smile.

"But we do have weapons. Maybe we can be of service." Abby said. Sango shook her head,

"No, it's too dangerous and….GAH!" Suddenly there was an earthquake and the ground shook as a humongous bear demon emerged.

"HAND ME THE SHARDS OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!" He cried. Inuyasha stood and pushed Kagome behind him.

"Keh, it's always the same. YOU AIN'T GETTIN' IT!" He cried. The monster growled lowly and analyzed his enemies. He chuckled evilly.

"Fine, I shall just take the women then; they shall make nice trophies upon my mantle."

"WHAT?!" The boys cried.

"You sick bastard!" Inuyasha growled through his teeth. He lunged forward with his sword and swung it down, only to be knocked out of the air by the demon's paw.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango cried, tossing her boomerang. It hit the bear demon and caused him to cry out, and he brought his claw down and hit the ground in rage; the impact of which caused everyone to fly in different directions. Nigel growled; if it was a fight this thing wanted, his team would give it to him…WITHOUT the teens' help.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!!!!" He cried.

"W-what?! YOU CAN'T! WAIT STOP!" Shippo cried, hopping up on Nigel's shoulder as he ran with his team towards the monster. Everyone reached into their bag and pulled out their weaponry.

"FIVE!" Abby fired her bottle laser gun.

"FOUR!" Wally used the gun from Operation LIZZIE that they had used to try to tie down Nigel when he was under the control of the boyfriend helmet. The ropes wrapped all around the demon.

"THREE!" Kuki used her thumper, which pretty much wasn't effective…or it would not have been had Hoagie not recently equipped it with exploding fireworks ammo as an upgrade! The fire burned the demons legs as he danced around anxiously.

"TWO!" Hoagie fired the same type of gun as Wally, tying the demon down.

"ONE!" Nigel flew up into the air with his rocket boots, right in front of the demon. Shippo was screaming like his life depended on it and held onto Nigel for dear life. Numbuh one then smacked the demon in the eye with his SPLANKER. The Bear demon screamed and knocked Nigel out of the sky.

"NUMBUH ONE!" his team cried as he flew through the air. Sango then flew up riding on Kilala and caught Nigel in the air.

"GOTCHA" she cried. Nigel looked up at her and saw her smiling.

"You alright?" She asked, pulling him up to ride alongside her. Shippo's eyes were dizzy and he couldn't speak.

"Y-yeah, fine." Nigel said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Just hold on tight, we'll take care of this! You guys did a great job though." She said, wondering about their weaponry. Meanwhile below, Inuyasha was wielding his sword again.

"Keh, those kids make for a good distraction." He said with a smirk. The rest of Sector V was still fighting.

"SANGO! ARE THEY OKAY?" Miroku cried up to his fiancé. She gave him a thumbs up.

"WE'RE GOOD!" She cried. Then, she handed Nigel a mask.

"What's this for?"

"Hand one to Shippo as well and hold on." She said. Nigel put on his mask and helped Shippo put on his mask. Sango pulled out some powder and threw it in the demons face. He cried out in pain. He went to rub the power from his eyes and Kagome gasped. She saw it.

"Inuyasha! The shards are there in his neck!" She cried.

"Got it!" Inuyasha analyzed the scene before him. The monster, in agitation of not being able to see, took a deep breath.

"You all shall pay for that!" He cried. He then let out a putrid stench on his breath that covered the area and caused plants to instantly wilt. Everyone screamed and covered their nose.

"It's miasma!" Abby said, falling to her knees. The bear demon chuckled.

"Mortals are not immune to this poison! You all shall suffer! And…"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Inuyasha leapt up into the air with Kagome on his back.

"Fire away Kagome!" He cried. Kagome aimed her arrow and shot.

"GO!" The arrow zoomed through air and hit the mark. The spot where the jewels were was pierced and the demon bellowed in agony. He swiped his hand down, knocking Kagome and Inuyasha out of the air. Inuyasha turned to cushion the fall as he took the blunt of the blow. He hit the ground with a thud.

"You alright Kagome? K-kagome? Kagome! Speak to me!" He cried. She groaned and rolled over.

"Dammit, must be the effect of the poison! I gotta end this." Inuyasha said. He stood and called to his friend.

"Miroku! Give him an Ofuda, that should shock him long enough for me to attack!" Miroku nodded. He had been tending to the children, who all had fallen to the ground. Nigel was with him, as was Sango and Shippo, but they were okay considering they had worn masks. Miroku's skilled monk powers had kept him somewhat immune. He reached into his robe and tossed one of his sacred scrolls at the monster, shocking him long enough as a distraction for Inuyasha to deal the final blow.

"WIND SCAR" In a billow of light, a hug breeze passed over the area as Inuyasha's attack hit the demon head on, causing him to disintegrate. Soon, everything quieted down until just a cool breeze passed over the area.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha put his sword back in his sheath before rushing over to the others.

"How are they?" He asked. Sango sighed.

"Well, the miasma wasn't lethal. If we get them to shelter and don't move them for a while, I can fix up the antidote and they should be well by morning." Sango said.

"You have the antidote?" Nigel asked, pulling down his mask and letting it hang around his neck.

"The kind of demon we fought poisoned his enemies not for kill, but just long enough to weaken them so he could go in for the kill himself with his own claws. His type likes to play with their prey, but that means it takes the poison a long time to fully course through the system. It's pretty early now and I have the antidote with me in powdered form, but I need heated water and a few herbs to mix enough for everyone." Sango said. Inuyasha folded his arms into his haori, never tearing his eyes from Kagome's form even as he addressed the kid next to him about his team's fighting style.

"Well, I must say that's quite a team you've got their kid." He said to Nigel. Nigel looked worriedly at his team and bit his bottom lip. Something was unsettled in his stomach; his team looked so pale, so helpless. And it was his fault. He had blindly rushed into battle without assessing the enemy and….he started when he saw a movement beside him. Inuyasha bent down and picked up Kagome, holding her close to him in his arms.

"C'mon, when I jumped in the fight I spotted a cave that's only a few feet away. Let's pack it in. The sooner we do the sooner Sango can work on that antidote." He said, his head was bent and his bang covered his eyes. He hadn't meant for it to go this far. Kagome she…she looked so pale. Inuyasha stared at her face, she looked peaceful…but that was what the eyes wanted to see. Her breathing had become more labored in the short amount of time that they….wait a minute…something warm was trickling down his fingers. He tightened his grip and realized…a low growl formed in his throat.

"That monster, he must have caught Kagome with his claws when he knocked us out of the sky. She got hurt and I didn't…dammit." He held her closer.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Meanwhile, Kilala had transformed and was carrying Hoagie, Abby, Wally and Kuki on her back. Miroku was steadying himself with his staff, Sango had one arm around him.

"Miroku, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. He smiled weakly at her.

"I'm fine Sango…the poison did not hinder me as badly because of my monk powers. But it warms my heart that you are so worried about me, my dear Sango." Sango blushed.

"No funny stuff until you're well again." She said, helping him walk. She looked behind her to Nigel, who had Shippo on his shoulder.

"The young ones certainly were eager to help us, and they fought well." Miroku said.

"Yes, but that's what I am afraid of." Sango said worriedly.

Not too much later, they reached the cave. Inuyasha laid Kagome down and Sango laid the other four children down next to her. Miroku took his place with his back against a wall. Nigel and Shippo sat at the heads of their friends on the ground as Sango went to work.

"Anything we can do to help?" Shippo asked, scampering up to Sango. Sango reached in Kagome's backpack and pulled out some water bottles.

"Fill these with water and bring them back quickly. You can use that spring we saw running nearby. But hurry. Then, she saw two brown shoes in her line of vision and looked up.

"W-what about me?" Nigel asked, his fists clenched tightly. He just couldn't lose his friends. Sango gave him a soft smile.

"Firewood, and plenty of it." She said. Nigel nodded as he and Shippo left. Shippo looked up at Nigel curiously, wondering why he had grown so quite all of a sudden. Nigel kept his head bent and was in deep thought. If anything happened to his friends, he'd never forgive himself. But he had realized, these weren't adults they were fighting anymore…these were deadly creatures who were out for a kill if they could catch one.


End file.
